Trapped
by Hikarlyn121
Summary: Kim Ryeowook tahu tidak seharusnya ia memanfaatkan perasaan Cho Kyuhyun padanya. / Cho Kyuhyun tahu harapan yang ia miliki tidaklah besar. / Mau sampai kapan mereka terjebak dalam labirin ini? Mau sampai kapan mereka merasakan sesak di dada? Bisakah mereka melangkah menuju awal yang baru? / Suck summary / KyuWook fanfiction / Warn : AU, Sho-ai, OOC
1. Chapter 1

_I want to forget you_

 _I want to fly away_

 _I want to let you go_

 _I want to be free_

* * *

 **Trapped**

Pairing : KyuWook

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Drama / Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo (s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain

Author note : Perlu saya peringatkan dalam chapter ini ada sedikit adegan yang berbau seksual. Jika anda tidak berkenan membacanya, saya sarankan untuk melewati bagian yang saya tandai.

* * *

Ponsel dengan pelindung berwarna ungu terus bergetar, memberi pertanda bahwa seseorang telah mengontak pemiliknya. Namun sang pemiliki tetap acuh tak acuh dengan getaran ponselnya. Ia biarkan posel itu bergetar di atas meja nakas. Orang lain yang masih tertidur di kasur mengerang kesal karena tidurnya diganggu. Melihat tempat di sampingnya kosong, ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Kim Ryeowook sekali lagi melihat penampilannya dari pantulan cermin. Sekali lagi ia berusaha merapikan rambut panjang cokelatnya yang gerai. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan lucu, merasa ada yang kurang dari penampilannya. Beberapa kali ia menghela napasnya dan mencuci mukanya lagi—entah sudah berapa kali. Bukan, ini bukan hari special—ini hanya hari Senin biasa. Namun Ryeowook tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya begitu saja. Meski sudah dua tahun menjalani profesinya, Ryeowook tetap merasa hari Senin adalah hari yang mendebarkan. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah awal dari minggu yang akan datang? Bisa jadi—atau mungkin karena hari ini bertepatan dengan awal bulan.

Setelah puas mencuci mukanya selama entah berapa kali, ia memainkan rambutnya dengan sisir. Hingga ia rasa rambutnya sudah sampai batas bisa diterima wujudnya, ia beralih pada riasan di hadapannya. Dengan cermat, ia memakai riasan dari mata hingga bibirnya, memadukannya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sesungguhnya pakaian yang ia kenakan netral—blus putih yang tidak terlalu ketat dan rok hitam span selutut. Namun tetap saja ia harus terlihat "memuaskan", atau enak dipandang mata. Lagi-lagi ia menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin.

"Sempurna," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ia tertawa, dan mengelus pantulan wajahnya, "Selamat pagi, diriku. Mari kita mulai hari ini."

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Cho."

Yang disapa hanya mengangguk tanpa melirik. Tak tersenyum, tak membalas sapa, itulah dia—namun orang-orang sudah biasa. _Namja_ tampan bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu melangkah ruangannya—menuju meja kerjanya dimana setumpuk pekerjaan menantinya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kyuhyun membuka laptopnya dan mengecek satu per satu _file_ yang masuk ke dalam _e_ - _mail_ nya. Tatapannya terus terfokus pada layar laptopnya, ia bahkan tak menunjukan respon apapun saat asisten pribadinya meletakan secangkir kopi hitam di mejanya. Tak mengucapkan terima kasih atau sejenisnya, Kyuhyun langsung menyeruput kopinya. Asisten pribadi bos muda itupun tampaknya tak peduli—atau sudah terlalu terbiasa. Keduanya melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, asisten pribadi Kyuhyun berdiri dan membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Seorang _namja_ tinggi jangkung muncul dari balik pintu dan langsung tersenyum pada sang asisten, yang dibalas dengan senyum pula. Tanpa bertanya apa-apa, sang asisten menyingkir memberi akses bagi sang tamu untuk menemui bosnya. Tanpa basa-basi, _namja_ itu masuk. Sang asisten melirik sedikit ke arah bosnya, yang memberinya sinyal untuk keluar. Dengan memberi anggukan, sang asisten keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa maumu, Changmin?"

"Ryeona _ssi_ benar-benar _yeoja_ yang menawan, kau setuju, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya pada Changmin, "Setiap pagi hanya itu omonganmu. Tidak bisakah kita mengobrol sesuatu yang lebih serius—seperti masalah pekerjaan? Beruntung aku teman kecilmu, aku tidak memecatmu semudah itu."

Yang diomeli hanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk punggung temannya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya. Changmin meletakkan _folder_ yang dibawanya di meja Kyuhyun dan keduanya mulai membicarakan masalah pekerjaan—membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lega. Entah karena kehebatan keduanya atau keduanya terlalu malas, obrolan pekerjaan mereka tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit. Lagi-lagi Changmin membuka mulutnya dan kembali pada topik awal, Ryeona—asisten pribadi Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyuhyun _ah_ , Ryeona _ssi_ benar-benar menawan. Kenapa kamu menyuruhnya pergi setiap aku datang?"

"Pengaruh buruk."

" _Yah_! Itu bukanlah kata-kata yang dilontarkan pada teman kecilmu. Ayolah, sesekali biarkan Ryeona _ssi_ di sini saat aku datang—aku ingin membuatnya terpesona padaku. Rumornya dia masih lajang, tidak terikat hubungan apapun dengan siapapun. Atau jangan-jangan—"

"Changmin, jangan mulai menggosip."

"—tapi Kyuhyun _ah_ , kamu sangat protektif terhadap Ryeona _ssi_. Kamu pasti ada hubungan dengannya!"

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya pergi jika kamu yang datang—dan kamu datang setiap pagi di saat yang sama. Dia sudah biasa. Urusanmu sudah selesai? Pergilah, panggil Ryeona ke sini. Aku butuh dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya—sekalian seret Donghae ke sini. Aku mau tahu jadwalku."

Changmin mendecak kesal namun tetap menurut. Ia keluar dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun dan menuruti perintah bosnya. Sebelum Changmin benar-benar pergi dari ruangan, Kyuhyun berkata, "Changmin _ah_ , jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Dia—Ryeona—tidak seperti bayanganmu."

* * *

"Ryeona _ssi_? Kyu—ah, maksudku Tuan Cho memintamu kembali, dan jangan lupa bawa sekretaris Donghae _ssi_."

Ryeona mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada _namja_ jangkung tersebut—membuat yang disenyumi merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sementara. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyum bodoh terbentuk di wajahnya. Ia masih terpesona dengan senyum kecil—yang tidak lebih dari formalitas—Ryeona hingga tidak sadar bahwa _yeoja_ itu telah menjauh beberapa langkah darinya. Menyadari kehilangannya, Changmin segera mengejar _yeoja_ itu dan menahannya, mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangannya. Ryeona berbalik dan menatap _namja_ itu bingung. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengedarkan pandangannya kemanapun kecuali _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

"Changmin _ssi_?"

Oh, suara itu. Suara sedikit cempreng namun lembut dan menggetarkan hati. Suara yang membuat setiap _namja_ meleleh dari dalam. Suara yang terdengar seperti musik, apalagi jika sang pemilik suara sedang terlentang di bawahnya dengan pakaian berantakan dan bibir bengkak dan banyak bercak mer—salah fokus. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, frustasi dengan pikirannya. Ryeona mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang _namja_ di hadapannya heran.

"A-ah, anu…nanti sore, minum the di _café_ seberang kantor…berdua…mau…?"

Changmin ingin menampar wajahnya. Caranya mengajak benar-benar tidak romantis, tidak menarik, dan tidak menunjukan apa yang ia sebut sebagai "Changmin's charm". Namun peduli setan untuk sekarang, bisa mengajak ngobrol dan menyentuh kulit selembut sutra milik Ryeona sudah cukup bagi Changmin, paling tidak untuk saat ini. Ia tidak berharap lebih, hanya berharap ajakannya diterima oleh Ryeona.

"Saya…tidak bisa…"

Ah, penolakan. Sakit memang, tapi apalah daya? Tidak mungkin ia memaksakan kehendaknya pada _yeoja_ itu. Ia terlalu lembut untuk disakiti—walau ia tak yakin memaksanya minum teh bersama bisa membuatnya sakit. Mungkin sakit secara emosi? Setiap manusia memiliki karakteristik yang berbeda, dan Changmin tidak mau mengambil risiko.

"Changmin _ssi_?"

"..a-ah… _ne_?"

" _Mianhae_ , bisa tolong lepaskan tangan saya? Saya harus memanggil Donghae _ssi_ dan kembali ke ruangan Tuan Cho."

Perlahan, Changmin melepaskan genggamannya. Ryeona mengangguk sedikit, lalu berbalik. Changmin menatap punggung _yeoja_ itu. Masih diingatnya ucapan terakhir teman sekaligus bosnya pagi tadi.

"Tidak seperti bayanganku? Kamu salah Kyuhyun," Changmin berbalik. "Dia benar-benar _yeoja_ dalam bayanganku. Dia begitu berharga." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"…itu jadwal anda hari ini, Tuan Cho. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan membiarkan sekretarisnya kembali ke mejanya. Donghae membungkuk sebentar pada bosnya dan kembali ke mejanya di luar ruangan. Ia tersenyum pada Ryeona sebelum keluar, yang dibalas senyum kecil. Kyuhyun mendecak dan menatap asistennya tajam. Merasakan tatapan tajam dari arah bosnya, sang asisten hanya mengangkat alisnya dan memasang wajah sepolos mungkin, membuat tatapan bosnya semakin tajam.

"Wajahmu sudah cukup jahat, bos."

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan asistennya yang tergolong informal. Tidak, ia tidak merasa kesal. Itu adalah hal yang biasa jika mereka hanya berdua. Kyuhyun memberi arahan agar asistennya mendekat. Ryeona tersenyum kecil, lalu melangkah mengunci ruangan tersebut. Ia segera berbalik dan menuruti perintah bosnya. _Namja_ tampan itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Ryeona dan dengan mudah ia menarik _yeoja_ itu ke pangkuannya. Yang ditarik hanya diam—tak ada protes keluar dari mulutnya. Itu bukan hal baru, ia sudah biasa. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ryeona, matanya menyipit.

"Ada bau parfum _namja_ lain di tubuhmu. Aku tidak suka. Siapa yang menyentuhmu?"

"Tuan Cho—"

"Kyuhyun."

"…Kyuhyun _ah_ , setiap pagi aku berangkat naik kereta. Kamu tahu aku harus berdesak-desakan di kereta, bertukar keringat dengan orang lain. Tentu ada bau orang lain di tubuhku."

 **+Warning!+**

Kyuhyun meremas dua gundukan kenyal di bagian belakang tubuh Ryeona, membuatnya sedikit mendesah. Ia menyeringai, lalu bertukar pandangan dengan Ryeona. Tangannya yang lain menarik tengkuk Ryeona, menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam ciuman singkat yang cukup kasar. Ryeona mendesah menyerah dan menarik kepala Kyuhyun, membuat wajahnya kembali terbenam di dada rata Ryeona.

"Tadi Changmin mengajakku minum teh bersama di _café_ seberang kantor."

"Changmin…hmm? Padahal dia sudah kuperingatkan."

Ryeona mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kedua bibirnya baru saja mau bertanya sesuatu mengenai pernyataan bosnya, ketika tiba-tiba _namja_ itu kembali menciumnya, kini dengan mudah lidahnya menginvasi mulutnya. Ryeona mendesah pelan dalam ciuman mereka, namun ia tidak ingin mengakhiri kegiatan manis itu. Justru ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ itu menyeringai kecil.

"Satu, tidak ada yang bermain-main dengan propertiku."

Jari Kyuhyun bermain dengan kancing-kancing blus Ryeona. Ia membuka pakaian Ryeona dengan saat perlahan, sambil menandai bagian yang sudah terbuka dengan ciuman. Ryeona melenguh nikmat setengah frustasi karena gerakan Kyuhyun yang begitu lambat. Tangannya bergerak naik dan meremas rambut bosnya—sedikit kasar, ia ingin bosnya sadar bahwa gerakan lambatnya membunuhnya.

"Dua,"

Selesai dengan blus Ryeona, Kyuhyun bermain-main dengan rok Ryeona. Tidak, ia tidak segera melepas rok hitam itu. Kini Ryeona duduk di meja kerjanya—laptopnya telah ia singkirkan dengan lihai—dengan wajah merah dan tubuh berkeringat, meski pendingin ruangan tersebut berjalan dengan normal. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, membuat roknya semakin terangkat dan tak lagi menutupi paha putihnya. Satu tangan Kyuhyun bermain dengan paha Ryeona—membuatnya melenguh nikmat dan bergetar—sedangkan satunya berjalan turun dari dada Ryeona hingga selangkangan Ryeona. Ia menyeringai kecil merasakan sebuah gundukan terbentuk dan meremasnya, membuat Ryeona mendesah semakin keras.

"Apa jadinya jika dia tahu Ryeona yang manis dan menawan, _yeoja_ ideal dalam mimpinya, ternyata adalah **_namja_** yang selalu bermain-main tiap malam dengan bosnya?"

"K-Kyu _ah_ …b-berhenti me— _aah_ —manggilku Rye—Ryeona..aah!"

Satu tangan Kyuhyun berpindah dari paha putih itu ke bra pasangannya. Setelah melepaskan bra putih dengan sumpalan yang merupakan dada palsu Ryeona, dapat ia lihat sesuatu berwarna merah muda yang menempel pada dada pasangannya. Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya dan menelan ludahnya. Lalu dengan lahap, ia jilat sesuatu itu, membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"K—Kyu _ah_..! A—aahhn…!"

"…Ryeowook _ah_ …"

 **+Safe!+**

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di balik pintu ruangan Cho Kyuhyun. Ruangan itu kedap suara, orang-orang di luar dengan mudah mengasumsikan keduanya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tak seorangpun di kantor itu tahu rahasia keduanya. Tak seorangpun, dan tak ada yang perlu tahu.

* * *

Ryeowook mengenakan wignya dengan bibir mengerucut dan dahi berkerut. Setelah pagi 'panas' dengan bosnya, _namja_ itu kembali menjadi Ryeona. Tak ada yang membutuhkan Ryeowook di kantor ini, kecuali Kyuhyun yang sedang _horny_. Selebihnya, hanya Ryeona yang dibutuhkan. Selesai bertransformasi menjadi Ryeona, Ryeowook melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata menyipit—pertanda meminta penjelasan.

"Bisa jelaskan maksud poin satumu tadi?"

"Ryeowook _ah—_ "

"Tuan Cho."

"…Ryeona…"

Ryeowook memijat pelipisnya dan kembali ke mejanya dengan susah payah. Bosnya orang yang aneh, ia bermain kasar dan lembut sesuai _mood_ nya. Dan sialnya pagi ini ia sedang _mood_ untuk bermain kasar. Ryeowook mengernyit kesakitan saat duduk di kursinya, dan mengirim tatapan tajam pada bosnya.

" _Mwoya_? Siapa yang mendesah meminta terus?"

"…aku tidak mau berdebat soal itu, karena jelas aku kalah. Soal poin satu tadi,"

Kyuhyun mengernyit dan kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ryeowook menghela napas dan bersandar pada kursinya. Matanya ia pejamkan beberapa detik, sebelum melamun menatap langit-langit. Matanya kosong, dan Kyuhyun tahu lebih baik melakukan hal berguna seperti melanjutkan pekerjaannya daripada mencoba menghentikan asistennya dari sesi melamunnya. Ia pernah mencoba hal tersebut, dan itu adalah ide buruk.

"Itu tidak mungkin."

Gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti beberapa detik, sebelum ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi. Kyuhyun sudah sering mendengar perkataan itu dilontarkan. Itu bukan hal baru baginya, bahkan rasa sakit di dadanya. Namun tetap saja, rasa sakit bukanlah sesuatu yang membuat nyaman. Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, dan kembali memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia menghela napas lirih, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Dalam lubuk hati keduanya, mereka sadar bahwa masing-masing telah terjebak. Terjebak dalam sebuah labirin yang mengaku sebagai sesuatu yang agung dengan nama cinta. Dimana masing-masing memiliki sebuah tujuan. Namun salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk berdiam diri, tak mau mengejar tujuannya. Sedangkan yang lain berusaha membuatnya bergerak, mengajaknya mencari tujuannya bersama.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm losing myself_

 _I can't even remember my name without you_

 _I pretend to be fine_

 _But I'm endlessly in pain_

 _I'm trapped_

* * *

 **Trapped**

Pairing : KyuWook

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Drama / Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo (s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain

* * *

"Jadi, masalah kontrak—"

"Anda benar-benar anak muda yang mengangumkan, Tuan Cho. Pastinya banyak _yeoja_ mengantri untuk menjadi istrimu."

"…ah. Saya tidak sehebat itu, Tuan Song."

"Hmm, anda adalah calon suami yang paling tepat untuk putri saya. Dia cantik, lho? Victoria namanya—ah, putriku. Begitu lembut, baik, ramah—benar-benar sempurna. _Yeoja_ sempurna sepertinya sangat cocok dengan _namja_ seperti anda. Bagaimana kalau kalian mencoba bertemu dalam sebuah kencan? Bisa saya atur dengan mudah."

"Ah, _mianhae_ Tuan Song, tapi saat ini saya masih mau fokus dengan pekerjaan. Tentunya anda tidak ingin putri anda menikah dengan seseorang yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan?"

Tuan Song tetap bersikeras memaksa Kyuhyun agar setuju bertemu dengan putrinya. Sesungguhnya, sabar bukanlah karakteristik yang dimiliki Cho Kyuhyun. Di bawah meja, tangannya sudah mengepal kesal dan sesekali matanya menyipit—hanya beberapa detik, tak seorangpun sadar kecuali Ryeowook. Namun demi kontrak, Kyuhyun tetap bersabar. Ia terus menolak penawaran Tuan Song sesopan mungkin, bahkan mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Beruntunglah dia karena Tuan Song mau merespon topik apapun selain masalah pekerjaan.

Makan malam mereka telah usai. Kyuhyun menjabat tangan rekan bisnisnya dengan senyum sopan. Dalam hatinya, ia bersorak dan menggerutu di saat bersamaan. Menggerutu karena _namja_ tua berusia lima puluhan di hadapannya itu keras kepala dan tidak segera menandatangani kontrak kerja sama mereka, namun bersorak gembira karena orang yang bersangkutan menerima ajakan makan malamnya di lain waktu. Pemimpin muda Cho _company_ itu berharap makan malam mereka ke depannya adalah yang terakhir—ia lelah berurusan dengan orang tua yang terus-terusan berusaha menjodohkannya dengan anak gadisnya. Ayolah, Cho Kyuhyun hanya butuh tanda tangannya di surat kontrak untuk mempertahankan dan menguatkan posisi perusahaannya. Jika memaksa orang tua itu tanda tangan termasuk dalam perlakuan legal, percayalah Kyuhyun akan segera melakukannya.

"Terima kasih atas waktu anda malam ini, Tuan Song."

"Mhhm, saya yang harus berterima kasih atas undangannya, Tuan Cho. Tolong pikir ulang penawaran saya."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sopan dan melihat Tuan Song didampingi sekretarisnya pergi. Ia memijat pelipisnya, lalu didampingi asisten dan sekretarisnya keluar dari restoran mewah tempat makan malam mereka. Ketiganya melangkah menuju parkiran, tepatnya menuju mobil Kyuhyun. Supir pribadi Kyuhyun telah menunggu mereka di luar mobil.

"Tuan Cho—"

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun, _hyung_. Makan malam ini yang terakhir di jadwal hari ini bukan?"

Donghae mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "Kyuhyun _ah_ , terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini. Aku rasa kita berpisah di sini?"

"Hmm, bagaimana _hyung_ pulang?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi temanku dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, disusul Ryeowook. Supir Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling mengangguk, sebelum sang supir masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mesin. Mobil tersebut berputar dan meninggalkan Donghae sendiri di tempat parkir restoran, menanti jemputannya.

"Apakah kita akan langsung pulang, atau anda mau mampir, tuan?"

"Hmm…langsung pulang."

"Kangin ssi, tolong turunkan aku di _café_ biasa."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Ryeowook heran. Yang ditatap hanya balas menatap, tak menjawab tatapan penuh pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendecakkan lidahnya dan memutar kepalanya ke arah jendela. Hari sudah malam, dan ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan Ryeowook agar memberitahu alasannya tidak langsung pulang. Perjalanan mereka dipenuhi suasana hening. Sesuatu yang biasa, karena mereka tak ada alasan untuk mengobrol. Mereka tidak butuh seseorang mengetahui hubungan mereka, sekalipun dia sebatas supir. Saat mobil berhenti di depan _café_ , Ryeowook membuka mulutnya, "Aku ada janji dengan Sungmin _hyung_."

"Sungmin _hyung_? Hmm, aku terlalu lelah untuk menemuinya. Jam berapa kamu pulang?"

" _Wae_?"

" _Pabboya_ , tentu akan aku jemput."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kangin _hyung_ , _gomawo_. Sampai nanti, Kyuhyun _ah_."

Ryeowook keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun tanpa memandang ke belakang. Kangin segera menjalankan mobil menuju apartemen Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus memandang sosok Ryeowook hingga ia tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

* * *

Saat Ryeowook membuka pintu _café_ , semua perhatian tertuju ke arahnya—terutama perhatian dari _namja_. Meski dia _namja_ , saat ia mengubah dirinya menjadi Ryeona, sulit untuk menolak pesona yang ia radiasikan. Perlu benteng iman yang kuat untuk tidak tertarik pada _yeoja_ semenawan Ryeona. Dia bisa mencuri hatimu tanpa ada kontak langsung. Mesksi bukan hal baru, Ryeowook tetap saja merasa risih. Ia merasa ditelanjangi oleh tatapan liar para _namja_. Ia segera menghela napas lega saat melihat temannya duduk di sudut yang tidak menarik perhatian. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan cepat ke tempat temannya.

"Hei, menunggu lama?"

"Mhhm, _mianhae_ nona, kursi itu sudah ada yang menempati. Kalau mau, pangkuanku ini kosong."

Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya kesal atas godaan temannya. Ia memukul pelan lengan _namja_ itu, yang direspon dengan tawa renyah. Tak lama, seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan mencatat pesanan Ryeowook, karena temannya sudah memesan sesuatu. Sambil menunggu pesanan Ryeowook, keduanya berbincang-bincang.

"Aku kaget saat menerima pesanmu tadi. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, kamu muncul sebagai Ryeona. Apakah riasan dan wig itu tidak membuatmu risih?"

"Ah, diamlah, _hyung_. Memangnya 'Ryeona' ini ide siapa, hmm?"

Sungmin menggeleng dan sedikit meminum air dinginnya. "Kamu tahu, saat ini kamu sedang menjadi Ryeona. Panggil aku _oppa_."

Ryeowook mendengus. " _Oppa_."

"Anak baik. Jadi, bagaimana keadaan hatimu?"

"Hahaha, pertanyaan bagus." ucap Ryeowook sarkastik. Seorang pelayan datang mengantar pesanan Ryeowook dan meletakkan makanannya di meja. Ryeowok meneguk sedikit cokelat panasnya. "Masih sama, kurasa. Aku belum benar-benar berpindah. Enam tahun masih belum cukup."

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun _ah_? Sudah tiga bulan kamu tinggal dengannya—dan aku yakin kalian pasti sudah terlibat secara fisik. Aku rasa dia bukan pilihan buruk."

Ryeowook memotong _cheesecake_ miliknya sedikit. Ia masukan potongan kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya, melumatnya dengan gigi-giginya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan dagunya, dan yang lainnya kini memegang garpu untuk bermain-main dengan _cheesecake_. Sungmin menghela napasnya dan mencuri sedikit _cheesecake_ setengah hancur Ryeowook.

"Aku…tidak bisa. Ini sulit buatku. Aku, aku belum mampu untuk membuka hatiku lagi. Aku bahkan tidak yakin saat ini hatiku terbuka atau tertutup. Aku tidak mengerti hatiku sendiri. Aku harus mengaku, Kyuhyun _ah_ memang baik dan mungkin—aku tidak mengerti—dia memang tulus padaku, benar-benar menyayangiku. Tapi, aku…"

"Kamu tahu Ryeowook _ah_ , tidak baik terus terperangkap dan tidak mau bergerak. Itu mempersulit semua pihak—kamu tidak akan bisa keluar, dan kamu menyeret orang yang mencoba menolongmu. Kalau kamu tidak mau bergerak, Kyuhyun _ah_ juga tidak akan bisa bergerak. Dia menganggapmu begitu berharga, dia tidak mungkin berani memaksamu bergerak. Kamu membuat kalian terperangkap."

"Aku…aku tidak memintanya mengikutiku. Kalau dia mau bergerak, itu haknya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang bisa menyayangiku seperti ini. Jika ini _dia_ , aku mengerti. Aku akui diriku yang dulu bisa membuat orang lain bahagia. Namun aku yang sekarang tidak lebih dari manusia yang berubah menjadi boneka karena setengah jiwanya hilang. Aku bahkan bukan boneka yang menarik, aku hanyalah boneka yang sudah rusak."

"Apakah Kyuhyun perlu membuat daftar alasannya mencintaimu agar kamu mau mencoba bergerak?"

"Perlu."

Sungmin menghela napas menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan teman kecilnya. Dia tidak menyangka sebuah patah hati membuat temannya jadi begini. Dan sifat keras kepalanya tidak membantunya bergerak untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Sungmin menghabiskan air dinginnya dan menatap Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya yang lain, tapi yang pasti dia tahu betapa menyedihkan dan rusaknya seorang Kim Ryeowook, sehingga dia ingin memperbaikimu."

"Agar bisa memainkanku hingga rusak dan memperbaikiku lagi? Lucu sekali."

Sungmin menggeleng menyerah dan memutuskan untuk diam. Dia tahu Ryeowook sudah masuk ke dalam mode penyangkalan. Dia tahu Ryeowook hanya takut untuk disakiti untuk kedua kalinya, dan takut kehilangan. Ryeowok takut kehilangan ingatan yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak jika ada orang baru menginvasi hatinya. Ia takut kehilangan perasaan yang ia pendam untuk _dia_. Melihat Sungmin tak menanggapi ucapannya, Ryeowok memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah itu keduanya memutuskan untuk mengobrol ringan, hingga waktu _café_ tutup. Mereka berpisah setelah Ryeowook menolak penawaran Sungmin untuk mengantarnya pulang.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengecek ponselnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Meski televisi di hadapannya menyala dengan volum maksimal, konsentrasinya terfokus pada ponsel di pangkuannya. Jam dinding dan jam ponselnya menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun Ryeowook masih belum juga mengontaknya. Rasa lelahnya setelah bekerja seharian digantikan rasa khawatir pada asistennya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kim Ryeowook bukanlah sebatas asisten pribadi bagi Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah orang paling berharga baginya, orang yang ia cintai dengan tulus. Dia adalah cinta pertamanya, dan ia berharap akan menjadi cinta terakhir Ryeowook—meski sampai detik ini yang bersangkutan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda tertarik padanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pahit mengingat ucapan Ryeowook pagi tadi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar penolakan Ryeowook. Namun ia tetap keras kepala dan tidak mau menyerah, meski entah sudah berapa goresan terbentuk di hatinya karena penolakan Ryeowook. Meski saat ini ia baru bisa menguasai tubuhnya—yang sejujurnya ia hanya dapatkan setengah, karena terkadang Ryeowook masih suka tidur dengan sembarang _namja_ , Kyuhyun masih terus mencoba. Bukan hanya karena perasaannya, namun juga karena ia sudah berjanji akan menyembuhkan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun meneguk sedikit cairan dari kaleng birnya.

"Cepatlah pulang…"

* * *

Ryeowook berjalan tanpa arah. Sebentar lagi tengah malam, dan ia terlalu malas untuk mengontak Kyuhyun. Masih ia ingat wajah lelah Kyuhyun sebelum mereka berpisah tadi—sejujurnya ia tidak tega mengganggu istirahat bosnya. Meski ia mengaku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Kyuhyun—karena hati Ryeowook penuh dengan _dia_ —ia masih peduli dengan kesehatan Kyuhyun. Merasa lelah berjalan tanpa arah, Ryeowook memilih untuk duduk di bangku suatu taman yang tidak familiar baginya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak baik seorang _yeoja_ berkeliaran tengah malam begini."

Ryeowook berbalik dan menatap _namja_ tersebut dengan curiga.

"Boleh aku tahu apa urusanmu denganku?"

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar pulang."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Aku hanya tertarik mengajakmu pulang."

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa. Yang. Menyuruhmu."

 _Namja_ itu meneguk ludahnya sedikit ketakutan dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi Ryeowook—yang terlihat _sexy_ dan menakutkan di saat bersamaan.

"Bosku—"

" _Nugu_?"

"Itu—"

Ryeowook kembali memelototi _namja_ itu. _Namja_ malang itu menghela napas menyerah dan membuka mulutnya. Mendengar nama yang dilontarkan _namja_ itu, jantung Ryeowook seakan berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, untuk bernapas normalpun ia merasa tak mampu. _Namja_ itu menatap Ryeowook heran, karena sedetik setelah ia memberitahu siapa bosnya, orang di hadapannya langsung membeku. Bukan hanya membeku, bahkan wajahnya menjadi pucat. Seperti baru saja melihat setan.

"…jangan ganggu aku. Sampaikan pesanku padanya."

"Ayolah, jangan begitu. Bisa-bisa aku dipecat—"

"Katakan padanya aku mengusirmu, dan katakan bahwa aku melarangnya memecatmu hanya karena hal ini. Oh, dan jangan lupa katakan padanya untuk menepati janjinya."

Ryeowook segera berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan _namja_ yang kebingungan itu. Seperti _namja_ itu, Ryeowook juga merasa bingung. Pikirannya campur aduk, dan luka mongering yang ada di hatinya tampaknya terbuka lagi. Sakit, sakit sekali. Hanya mendengar nama _nya_ saja sudah menyiksanya sedemikian rupa. Apalagi bertemu dengannya—dan Sungmin berharap ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya semudah itu? Menyelesaikan masalah rumit ini berarti harus menemui _dia_ , dan ia menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu lemah. Ia tentunya tidak mampu. Ia terus berlari hingga menabrak punggung seseorang, membuatnya mendarat dengan mulus pada pantatnya.

"Hei, lihat-lihat—oh, apa yang dilakukan _yeoja_ cantik tengah malam begini?"

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berhadapan dengan seorang _namja_ berotot dengan wajah mesum. Aroma tubuhnya dapat Ryeowook cium dari tempatnya berada—aroma yang membuatnya mual. Namun tampaknya ia membutuhkan 'hiburan' untuk malam ini. Malam ini rasanya terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padanya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hari ini, karena semuanya dimulai dari pagi ini dimana ia sekali lagi harus melontarkan penolakan pada Kyuhyun.

"Maukah kau menghiburku?"

Ryeowook berdiri, lalu melingkarkan tangannya dengan manja pada leher _namja_ tersebut. Ryeowook dapat melihat nafsu dalam mata itu. Ia dapat merasakan lengan besar itu melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Bibir _namja_ itu menempel pada telinganya, membuatnya melenguh. Sejujurnya, ia merasa jijik. Namun ia harus bisa membuat lawan mainnya terangsang jika ia ingin terhibur. Dan menggoda, membuat lawannya terangsang, adalah keahlian Ryeowook. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga _namja_ tersebut dan berbisik, "Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan dan berbeda padamu."

Ia menyeringai saat tangan _namja_ tersebut bermain-main dengan dua gundukan kenyal di bagian belakang tubuhnya dan dapat ia rasakan ereksi yang dialami lawan mainnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena tertidur di sofa. Ia terus menunggu Ryeowook pulang sampai pukul dua pagi, hingga tubuhnya menyerah dan ia tertidur di depan televisi yang masih menyala dengan volum suara yang sudah ia kecilkan sebelum tertidur. Ia melihat Ryeowook masih dengan penampilan Ryeona, namun dengan tambahan bercak merah di lehernya dan pakaian yang berantakan. Tak melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia berjalan pincang. Kenyataan yang berjalan di hadapannya membuat dadanya sakit, namun dengan lihai ia sembunyikan perasaannya. Ia bergerak mendekati Ryeowook dan membantunya berjalan ke kamar mereka.

"Kamu tidur di sofa? Jangan bilang kamu menungguku."

"Mmhmm. Tampaknya dia cukup kasar."

Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak membalas ucapan Ryeowook. Matanya tertuju pada bekas merah pada pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dan luka pada sudut bibirnya. Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu dan melepas wignya. Lalu ia berbaring di kasur _king size_ milik Kyuhyun. Tak berapa lama, matanya lalu terpejam dan ia berpindah ke dunia mimpi. Kyuhyun menatap wajah tertidur Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia selimuti tubuh kecil Ryeowook, dan ia kecup keningnya.

"Aku tahu aku bisa saja bergerak tanpamu, dan tidak akan merasakan sakit ini."

Kecupan Kyuhyun berpindah ke hidung Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu perasaanku ini bukanlah sesuatu yang kamu minta atau harapkan."

Kecupannya berlanjut pada kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku terlanjur terperangkap, dan aku tidak mau keluar tanpamu."

Jarinya ia tautkan dengan jari Ryeowook. Lalu ia mengecup bibir Ryeowook cukup lama, berharap Ryeowook dapat merasakan dalamnya perhatiannya. Berharap Ryeowook dapat mengerti perasaannya, menerima perasaannya, dan membalas perasaannya.

"Karena kamu adalah segalanya bagiku. _Saranghaeyo_ , Kim Ryeowook."

 **To be continued**

* * *

Nggak nyangka ada yang mau baca dan meninggalkan review di fanfiksi ini ;w;

Makasih banyak buat **Kim Hyeni | hanazawa kay | Deushiikyungie | sugarplum137 | thiefhanie fha**

Semoga chapter 2 ini membuat kalian puas /?

=Jujur aku sedikit kecewa saat membaca ulang, tapi terlanjur buat sampai chapter 7=

Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter 3 \^^/


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm such a fool_

 _I can't let go of you for a single day_

 _Forgive me for trying to erase you_

 _Please—so that I can breathe again_

* * *

 **Trapped**

Pairing : KyuWook

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Drama / Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo (s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain

* * *

Ryeowook membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menerima cahaya yang menusuk matanya. Tampaknya pagi ini kamarnya lebih terang dari biasanya, ia bisa merasakan sengatan panas matahari di kulitnya—tunggu. Ryeowook segera mencari ponselnya di meja nakas dan melihat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Dengan terburu-buru, _namja_ itu berlari ke kamar mandi—membilas tubuhnya sebersih mungkin, menghapus setiap jejak yang ditinggalkan lawan bermainnya di malam sebelumnya.

Ryeowook menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Kulit pucat dengan bekas merah, sudut bibir yang terluka, tubuh yang kurus dan sedikit feminin. Tatapan mata yang mati, bibir yang tak lagi bisa tersenyum, pipi yang tak lagi terlihat rona merah kehidupan. Rasanya Ryeowook ingin tertawa—menertawakan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang terasa dingin. Masih ia ingat hangatnya—terlalu panas sesungguhnya bagi Ryeowook—lawan mainnya semalam. Kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa mual. Ryeowook mulai tertawa, ia terus tertawa hingga air matanya menetes.

" _Pabboya_ , Kim Ryeowook." suaranya bergetar, air matanya tak berhenti menets. Ia menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangannya, dan mulai bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kau sangat menyedihkan, tak pantas untuk dikasihani. Atau karena kau menyedihkan, kau ingin dikasihani? Kau terperangkap, dan tak berusaha untuk keluar. Sekarang kau mengharapkan bantuan seseorang, tapi tak ingin ia ikut terperangkap. Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Ryeowook tertawa histeris hingga suaranya serak. Tatapan matanya yang tadinya mati kini berubah sendu. Hidungnya memerah, air matanya masih terus menetes. Sekali lagi, ia menatap pantulan dirinya. Dengan suara bergetar, ia berkata, " _Wae_? Aku tidak mau memiliki hubungan lagi, aku tidak mau mencintai lagi. Tapi kenapa dia mulai masuk? Aku sudah menolaknya, namun dia tetap bersikeras— _wae_? Aku tidak mau ingatan ini hilang, aku tidak mau perasaan ini hilang. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang terakhir dari _dia_."

Tak ada yang menjawabnya—tentu, karena dia hanya bermonolog. Ryeowook juga tidak berharap orang lain menjawab kebimbangan hatinya. Ia ingin menemukan jawabannya sendiri, ia mengambil keputusan didasarkan nuraninya, bukan desakan orang lain. Melupakan realita untuk sementara, Ryeowook terjatuh dan menangis di depan cermin.

* * *

Seorang _namja_ berusia tiga puluhan menatap ponselnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Wajahnya tampak frustasi, sedih, kesal, dan segala macam emosi negatif berusaha mendominasi. _Yeoja_ yang duduk di sampingnya menatapnya kosong. Wajah _yeoja_ itu pucat, jejak air mata masih telrihat di wajahnya—namun suaminya tampak tak menyadarinya. Ia tampak lebih tertarik dengan ponselnya dan putri mereka. _Yeoja_ itu hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, karena air matanya sudah tak tertarik lagi untuk menetes.

" _Yeobo_ , ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Mmhmm…"

 _Yeoja_ itu menggigit bibirnya mendengar jawaban acuh tak acuh suaminya. Ini bukan hal yang baru—namun sampai kapanpun, rasa sakit bukanlah sesuatu yang membuat nyaman, benar? Dengan bibir bergetar, ia menarik sebuah senyum terpaksa. Senyum yang sudah biasa ia buat sejak menikah dengan _namja_ yang dicintainya enam tahun lalu. _Default smile_.

"Aku hamil."

Wajah _namja_ itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti. Ia tak terlihat senang—seperti calon ayah pada umumnya—juga tak terlihat sedih. Ia terlihat…tidak peduli dengan ucapan istrinya. Seakan itu hanyalah informasi tidak penting—masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. _Yeoja_ itu berusaha membendung air matanya melihat reaksi suaminya. Ia menunduk dan segera menggendong putri mereka yang tertidur di pangkuan _appa_ nya. Ia melangkah keluar dari kantor suaminya tanpa menatap balik.

"Ryeowook _ah_ …" _namja_ itu bergumam, matanya memandang jauh. Ingatan bahagia dari masa lalunya terlintas, membuat senyum kecil terbentuk. " _Mianhae_ , _chagiya_. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku lagi."

"Jangan benci aku…"

Sebulir air mata menetes.

* * *

Ryeowook menghela napas berat. Matanya terasa berat akibat menangis terlalu lama. Ini bukan hal yang baru baginya—menangis tanpa henti, bermonolog ria—semuanya hanya karena _dia_. Hanya mendengar nama _dia_ sudah cukup sebagai pemicu _mental break down_ bagi seorang Kim Ryeowook. _Namja_ itu membenci dirinya yang terlalu lemah, yang sedikit-sedikit menangis hanya karena satu orang, yang sedikit-sedikit merasa hatinya teriris hanya karena satu orang itu. Cinta—sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan. Namun _mental break down_ yang dialaminya kali ini membuatnya sedikit bingung. Karena kali ini, Cho Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu penyebab—mungkin lebih tepatnya menjadi salah satu yang ia pikirkan.

Mungkinkah Ryeowook mulai menerima Kyuhyun di hatinya?

Dadanya terasa sakit menyadari kemungkinan tersebut. Segera ia tepis jauh-jauh pikiran—yang menurutnya—buruk itu. Ia segera mengubah dirinya menjadi Ryeona dan bersiap pergi ke kantor—tak peduli seberapa terlambat dirinya. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan memaafkan keterlambatannya—ini juga salah bosnya karena tidak membangunkannya. Ayolah, mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama, tidur di kamar yang sama. Apanya yang sulit membangunkan Ryeowook?

Saat Ryeowook sampai di pintu depan dan menyadari pintu itu terkunci, ia segera mengutuk Kyuhyun. Ia segera mencari kuncinya di seluruh sudut rumah, namun hasilnya nihil. Bukannya kunci yang ia temukan, ia justru menemukan sebuah catatan kecil tertuju padanya. Dari tulisannya, ia segera mengenal pesan itu berasal dari Kyuhyun.

 _Istirahatlah hari ini. Jangan mencoba kabur, atau aku akan marah. Saranghae._

Ingin rasanya ia meremas kertas itu, menyobek-nyobek menjadi serpihan kecil, membakarnya, dan membuang abunya pada Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak tega pada kertas tidak berdosa itu, dan—meski ia tidak mau mengaku—ada sedikit perasaan hangat di hatinya melihat pesan penuh perhatian itu. Senyum kecil terbentuk selama beberapa detik. Dapat ia rasakan matanya mulai berair—ah, dia memang sangat cengeng. Namun sebelum air mata itu menetes, ia usap matanya. Ia tidak mau mengakui—paling tidak untuk saat ini—bahwa keberadaan dan perhatian Kyuhyun merupakan kekuatannya.

" _Pabbo namja_ …"

* * *

Ruangan Kyuhyun begitu kacau. Karena satu orang absen—asisten pribadi Cho Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya—dan keinginan seseorang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan dua hari sekaligus dalam satu waktu, Donghae terpaksa harus jungkir balik. Pagi ini tiba-tiba saja bosnya mengatakan bahwa asistennya izin tidak masuk karena _yeoja_ itu tidak enak badan. Untuk itu, Donghae harus bisa menerimanya walau setengah hati. Sejak Ryeona menjadi asisten pribadi Kyuhyun, pekerjaan Donghae menjadi jauh lebih ringan. Namun tiba-tiba saja bosnya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengambil cuti satu hari dan—sebagai bos yang baik—ia tidak ingin menunda pekerjaannya, maka ia menyeret Donghae untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan dua hari dalam satu hari itu. Hahaha, _bos yang_ _baik_.

"Tuan Cho, tolong tanda tangani dokumen ini."

"Donghae _ssi_ , tolong periksa dokumen ini."

"Donghae _ssi_ , tolong periksa jadwalku tanggal XXX."

"Donghae _ssi_ , bagaimana persiapan rapat untuk tanggal XXX?"

"Donghae _ssi_ —"

"Tuan Cho, saya butuh konfirmasi anda untuk undangan tanggal XXX."

Dan blablabla. Lihat, satu banding tiga! Donghae mulai merasa pusing dan setengah gila. Sudah dua tahun sejak Ryeona menjadi asisten pribadi Kyuhyun, dan Donghae mulai menikmati ringannya pekerjaannya. Ia lupa betapa kerasnya ia harus berjungkir balik dalam pekerjaanya dua tahun yang lalu. Donghae merasa berterima kasih pada Ryeona, dan berjanji pada dirinya akan mentraktir _yeoja_ itu makan di lain waktu.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun juga merasa setengah gila. Tampaknya ia terlalu meremehkan pekerjaannya—atau menganggap dirinya terlalu hebat. Ia tahu ia memang hebat, ia adalah seorang jenius, ia adalah orang yang mengagumkan. Namun tampaknya mengerjakan porsi dua hari pekerjaan dalam satu hari terlalu berlebihan dan sulit, bahkan bagi Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan pekerjaan yang bertumpuk, Kyuhyun merasa panas—meski pendingin ruangan berjalan dengan normal—hingga ia ingin melepas semua pakaiannya dan berlari-lari telanjang di kantor sambil menjerit histeris. Namun setiap mengingat malaikat—terserah tanggapan orang—yang menantinya atau lebih tepatnya ia sekap di rumah, sebuah senyum menghias wajahnya.

* * *

Ryeowook terbangun dari keadaan setengah tidurnya saat mendengar pintu apartemen dibuka. Ia menghabiskan harinya di apartemen—bersih-bersih rumah, mencuci pakaian, membaca buku, tidur sebentar. Ia menanti Kyuhyun sambil menonton televisi dengan bosan. Ryeowook tidak ingat sejak kapan setengah kesadarannya menghilang—ia juga tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah Kyuhyun yang kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk, bekas lipstik di wajah dan kemejanya, dan bau parfum _yeoja_ yang membuatnya mual. Ryeowook mengernyit dan menyipitkan matanya kesal—tidak, ia tidak cemburu. Kenapa ia harus cemburu? Dia tidak punya hak melarang Kyuhyun bermain-main dengan siapapun semaunya—dirinyapun begitu. Dia hanya kesal karena Kyuhyun menyekapnya, dan dirinya sendiri bermain-main di luar sana. Ya, hanya begitu—Ryeowook memantapkan hatinya.

"Kamu menyekapku, dan pulang ke rumah jam dua pagi setelah bermain-main dengan pelacur pilihanmu, huh?"

"Ryeowook _ah_ , _saranghae_ ~"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook—membuat yang lebih kecil meringis. Kyuhyun menciumi wajah Ryeowook dan tertawa kecil. _Namja_ tampan itu mulai berbicara tidak jelas akibat pengaruh alkohol. Ryeowook hanya bisa mendesah kesal dan membantu—menyeret—Kyuhyun ke kamar. _Namja_ itu masih tidak berhenti berbicara tidak jelas hingga detik Ryeowook mencoba membantunya berganti pakaian. Satu hal yang dapat Ryeowook tangkap dari ucapan Kyuhyun.

" _Saranghae_ , _jeongmal saranghae_ , Kim Ryeowook."

Tak ada yang bisa menahan agar wajah Ryeowook tidak merona. Bahkan rasa sakit di dadanya, dan kenangan dengan _dia_. Karena malam ini dunianya dipenuhi dengan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan merasakan sakit kepala hebat. Pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan pada hari sebelumnya membuatnya setengah gila, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk minum-minum di bar langganannya. Melihat kamar yang familiar baginya, Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Namun ia menepis pikirannya—toh ia sudah kembali dengan selamat, hanya itu yang penting. Kyuhyun segera meminum aspirin yang ada di meja nakas.

Matanya menyipit mendengar ponsel berpelindung ungu yang bergetar di meja nakas lainnya, menandakan ada yang mengontak pemilik ponsel. Berbicara soal pemilik ponsel, dimana orangnya? Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, nihil. Ia melirik kamar mandi, namun kamar mandi terbuka. Tak terdengar bunyi air mengalir. Dimana Ryeowook?

Harum masakan dari dapur menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dengan segera, _namja_ itu melangkah keluar dari kamar menuju dapur—tak mengacuhkan ponsel yang terus bergetar. Senyum menghias wajahnya saat melihat punggung Ryeowook. _Namja_ mungil itu tampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan sambil mengenakan apron. Ini adalah pemandangan yang langka baginya—Ryeowook selalu bangun lebih pagi dan telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan saat Kyuhyun terbangun. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah sarapan bersama—berangkat bersama ke kantorpun hanyalah angan-angan. Ryeowook menekankan bahwa ia tak ingin orang kantor tahu bahwa mereka tinggal bersama. Kyuhyun hanya menurut—membujuk Ryeowook setuju tinggal bersama dengannya membutuhkan waktu tiga bulan, ia tidak mau merusak kerja kerasnya karena keinginan egois.

"Pagi, Ryeowook _ah_."

Ryeowook terlihat kaget mendengar sapaan Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik dan—bukan membalas senyum dan sapaan Kyuhyun—menatap _namja_ tampan itu heran. "Kenapa sudah bangun?"

"Ponselmu berisik."

Percakapan mereka terhenti sampai di situ. Ryeowook tidak pernah membuka mulutnya mengenai seseorang misterius yang selalu mengontaknya di pagi hari, Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah mencoba bertanya. Sedekat apapun keduanya, mereka selalu menjaga jarak—lebih tepatnya Ryeowook selalu menjaga jarak, dan Kyuhyun hanya menuruti kemauannya. Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang menyerah dengan mudahnya pada orang lain. Hanya seorang Kim Ryeowook yang berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

"Hari ini tidak usah bekerja."

Ryeowook yang sedang menyiapkan kopi pagi untuk Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya beberapa detik. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia meletakan sarapan Kyuhyun di meja dan menatap bosnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kyuhyun menyeruput kopinya sedikit dan melanjutkan, "Kemarin aku mengerjakan porsi pekerjaan hari ini—oh, kamu tidak tahu betapa gilanya aku dan Donghae kemarin—dan berhasil. Hari ini kita cuti—mungkin lebih tepatnya aku cuti, karena kamu masih terhitung izin karena tidak enak badan."

Ryeowook duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun dan menatap _namja_ itu bingung. "Apakah hari ini hari spesial? Tunggu—itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kamu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk."

"Ayolah, pekerjaan itu membuatku gila, aku butuh bersenang-senang."

"Bermain-main dengan _yeoja_?"

"Kim Ryeowook, jangan memulai. Aku tidak protes dengan kebiasaanmu tidur dengan sembarang _namja_ , walau kamu tahu perasaanku."

Kyuhyun menggigit pipinya dari dalam melihat Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan kecewa, tersakiti, dan terkhianati terbaca di wajah keduanya. Namun dengan mudah keduanya menutupi ekspresi mereka dan menatap satu sama lain dengan mata menyipit. Melihat bibir Ryeowook bergetar, Kyuhyun menghela napas berat dan memijat pelipisnya. "Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan _yeoja_ di bar itu. Mereka seenaknya mendekatiku—sudahlah, bukan ini yang mau kubicarakan. Hari ini kita akan kencan."

"Kencan?"

" _Ne_ , kencan. Aku tidak menerima penolakan—kamu tahu, aku bekerja mati-matian kemarin demi hari ini."

" _Eodi_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyeruput kopinya lagi. Dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum karena Ryeowook tak terlihat kesal dengan keputusan sepihak yang dibuatnya. Ia merasa puas dan bangga karena jungkir balik yang ia lakukan kemarin tidak sia-sia. Jarinya mendekati jari Ryeowook perlahan, dan ia tautkan tangannya. Ia mainkan jemari mungil Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook tertawa geli dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya bodoh. _Namja_ tampan itu menarik tangan Ryeowook, dan mengecup jemari lentik itu satu persatu.

"Hari ini kita akan pergi belanja, dan menonton film."

Mungkin hari ini— _mungkin_ —Ryeowook bisa menjalani hari tanpa memikirkan _dia_.

 **To be continued**

* * *

Aku rasa ini termasuk update kilat? Aku harap chapter ini tidak membuat kalian kecewa, apalagi saat rasanya Ryeowook banyak berubah dari chapter sebelumnya. Banyak yang penasaran siapa itu _dia_ , aku juga tidak tahu ._.

Aku tidak ada niat membocorkan siapa itu _dia_ sampai chapter terakhir, karena sampai detik ini aku memang belum memutuskan siapa itu _dia_. Otakku masih berdebat di antara dua orang. Tapi _dia_ di sini hanyalah bayang-bayang masa lalu, walau kadang akan aku munculkan. Jujur, aku paling merasa kasihan pada istri _dia_ , tapi sudahlah. Cerita ini akan aku fokuskan pada Kyuwook (mungkin, kalau otakku tidak tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengubah skenario awal).

Makasih banyak buat **26 | Bee Coco | hanazawa kay | sugarplum137 | Kim Hyeni | aidapinky**

Semoga aku bisa memuaskan kalian semua sampai fanfiksi ini selesai (dan semoga aku bisa mengetiknya sampai selesai) \^^/


	4. Chapter 4

Pengumuman!

Ada ralat pada chapter 2 dan chapter 3. Di chapter 2, seharusnya Ryeowook menyebut Kangin dengan sebutan "Kangin _ssi_ ", bukan "Kangin _hyung_ ". Di chapter 3, saat Kyuhyun memanggil "Donghae _ah_ ", seharusnya "Donghae _ssi_ "

* * *

 _Whatever anyone says_

 _Even when I'm born again_

 _Even if you already love someone else_

 _When you ask again, it's only you for me_

* * *

 **Trapped**

Pairing : KyuWook

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Drama / Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo (s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain

* * *

Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tamu apartemennya dengan jantung berdebar. Dua tahun ia mengenal Kim Ryeowook, setengah tahun ia mencintai _namja_ itu—dan ditolak mentah-mentah setiap kali menyatakan—, dan sudah tiga bulan mereka tinggal bersama, namun baru kali ini mereka pergi berdua—bukan sekedar pergi main, ini kencan lho! Kyuhyun tidak ingat sejak kapan wajahnya memasang senyum bodoh, yang ia ketahui adalah senyumnya langsung menghilang saat melihat penampilan Ryeowook. Tidak, ia tidak tampil seperti gelandangan—Kyuhyun ragu malaikat di hadapannya bisa tampil seperti gelandangan. Justru ia tampil sebagai…Ryeona. Ya, Ryeowook mengenakan _dress one piece_ selutut dipadukan dengan _cardigan_ dan riasan _natural_ tipis. Ia terlihat manis—manis sekali, benar-benar seperti malaikat. Namun Kyuhyun tidak senang dengan penampilan itu.

"Umm…Ryeona…? Tunggu, kenapa kamu punya pakaian _yeoja_ selain untuk bekerja?"

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam karena malu. Ryeowook membuka mulutnya dan menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata. "S-Sungmin _hyung_ yang memilih…dan Ryeona…katanya…manis…banyak _namja_ tertarik…pasti…mengajak kencan…butuh pakaian…"

 _Namja_ mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, masih dengan wajah merah padam. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membatalkan rencana kencan mereka dan memutuskan untuk _memakan_ Ryeowook—yang sangat manis menurutnya—waktu ini juga, saat tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul di otak Kyuhyun. Dengan sengaja, Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook dan memaksanya bertatapan. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dalam hati.

"Hmm, _jinjja_?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, dan mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya sekali lagi—namun Kyuhyun masih ingin bermain-main dengannya. Ryeowook hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan berbisik, "Kamu yakin ini bukan hobimu? _Cross dressing_ , maksudku."

Ryeowook membuka kedua bibirnya untuk menyangkal, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Ryeowook, menelan semua ucapan yang akan Ryeowook lontarkan. _Namja_ mungil itu hanya mendesah pasrah dan menyerah saat Kyuhyun meminta akses masuk dengan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Perlahan, kedua lengan Ryeowook melingkar di leher Kyuhyun. Ciuman mereka begitu intens hingga Ryeowook tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun telah melepas wignya. Ia baru menyadari saat bibir mereka telah terpisah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghina Ryeona,"

Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook, membuat _namja_ mungil itu terpaksa mengikuti bosnya dari belakang. Ia mencoba menyamakan langkah mereka—sesuatu yang sulit mengingat perbedaan tinggi yang berpengaruh pada panjang kaki masing-masing. Ia pikir Kyuhyun akan menariknya ke kamar untuk melakukan hal lain yang lebih intens dan berbau dewasa—namun _namja_ tampan itu justru menariknya ke kamar mandi. Itu tidak terlalu membuatnya kaget, yang membuatnya kaget adalah segayung air yang tiba-tiba disiramkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun padanya.

" _Ya_ , Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kamu menyiramku!?"

"Umm, karena aku lebih tertarik pergi kencan dengan Kim Ryeowook? Oh, kamu juga terlihat semakin seksi dengan pakaian basah."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya, yang hanya dibalas tawa ringan dan wajah pura-pura polos. Sepuluh detik adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk berlari dari kamar mandinya dalam rangka menghindari lemparan sepatu hak oleh Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendengus kesal saat mendengar tawa Kyuhyun di luar kamar mandi. Ia melepas pakaian basahnya dan mandi untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

Sebuah ketukan dan tawa jahil terdengar dari luar kamar mandi.

" _Mianhae_ , Ryeowook _ah_. _Saranghae_!"

Tawa Kyuhyun terdengar semakin keras saat gayung yang Ryeowook lemparkan berbenturan dengan pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

Kyuhyun menanti Ryeowook sambil berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum-senyum kecil sambil melirik ke arah kamar mandi. Diam-diam, ia mengirim pesan terima kasih kepada Sungmin—yang hanya dibalas tanda tanya oleh yang bersangkutan. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi secara normal dengan Ryeowook. Interaksi mereka sebelumnya tak lebih dari pekerjaan dan ranjang. Kyuhyun merasa hubungan ini mulai bergerak walau sedikit.

Merasa bosan menunggu Ryeowook, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memilih pakaian untuk asistennya. Ia tahu Ryeowook tidak membawa pakaian ke kamar mandi—mau bagaimana lagi, dia diseret, ingat? Seusai memilih pakaian, tatapan Kyuhyun tak sengaja terhenti pada ponsel Ryeowook di meja nakas. Kyuhyun tahu Ryeowook memiliki dua ponsel—ponsel berpelindung ungu itu tak pernah ia gunakan. Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat Ryeowook menyentuh ponsel itu selain untuk mengisi ulang baterainya. Ryeowook juga tampaknya tak pernah peduli dengan telepon yang setiap pagi masuk. Lalu, apa gunanya eksistensi ponsel itu bagi Ryeowook?

Baru saja Kyuhyun mau mengambil ponsel itu, ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia berpura-pura berbaring di tempat tidur dan menatap Ryeowook. _Namja_ itu telanjang bulat, Kyuhyun harus berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun selain Ryeowook agar rencana kencannya tidak gagal. Tanpa basa-basi, Ryeowook mengenakan pakaian yang Kyuhyun siapkan dengan cepat. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. Meski ia sudah melihat tubuh telanjang bulat Ryeowook entah berapa kali, tetap saja debaran di dadanya dan nafsu yang ia miliki tidak berkurang.

"Jadi, kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke mal."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun degan tatapan apakah-kamu-bercanda yang dibalas tatapan bukannya-sudah-jelas-tujuan-kita. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya saat Ryeowook hampir melempar sisir ke arahnya. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya—kenapa Ryeowook begitu sensitif hari ini? Kenapa sedikit-sedikit ia melempar barang-barang di sekitarnya ke arah Kyuhyun? Apa salah Kyuhyun? Baiklah, mungkin menggoda dan menyiram Ryeowook di pagi hari bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Aku sudah bilang kita akan pergi belanja, kan?"

"Jadi, ke mal?"

"Kamu mau belanja dimana lagi? Kuburan?"

Lagi-lagi, ia harus berlari menghindari remot pendingin ruangan yang siap menghantam kepalanya. Cho Kyuhyun membuat catatan pada dirinya untuk tidak membuat Ryeowook kesal di pagi hari.

* * *

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu selama perjalanan. Kyuhyun bimbang antara harus tertawa, meminta maaf, atau langsung mencium bibir yang seakan mengundangnya itu. Ryeowook tidak mau bicara apapun selama perjalanan, hingga Kyuhyun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk meminta maaf. Ryeowook masih bersikeras tidak mau memaafkan Kyuhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar mobil. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook, memeluknya, menciumnya, sambil membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinga _namja_ itu agar ia mau memaafkannya. Namun sayang, itu adalah hal yang sulit karena kali ini ia harus menyupiri mobilnya sendiri. Namun keuntungannya, ia tidak perlu khawatir orang lain akan mengetahui hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang sejujurnya tidak jelas statusnya.

" _Mianhae_ , Ryeowook _ah_. Aku hanya bercanda."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat mobilnya harus berhenti di lampu merah. Lampu merah bukanlah favoritnya, ia justru cenderung membencinnya karena menghambat perjalanannya—namun kali ini ia harus berterima kasih pada lampu merah. Ia bisa meanrik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya, dan mencuri satu kecupan kecil pada pipi Ryeowook. Tak lupa membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinganya, membuat hati Ryeowook sedikit luluh.

"Kamu tahu, sulit rasanya terus marah kepadamu. Kamu benar-benar mengerti caranya meluluhkan hatiku."

Lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Ryeowook tahu ucapannya barusan membentuk sebuah senyum kecil di wajah Kyuhyun. Namun ia berpura-pura tidak sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar mobil.

* * *

Tempat yang pertama mereka datangi adalah bagian pakaian. Keduanya berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat pakaian yang cocok untuk diri sendiri atau yang lainnya. Yang lebih sering menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat pakaian adalah Ryeowook—Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mempedulikan pakaian di sekitarnya. Ia hanya peduli bahwa ia sedang berkencan dengan Ryeowook.

"Aku rasa pakaian ini cocok untukmu, Kyuhyun _ah_."

"Ah, _jinjja_."

"Kamu tidak tertarik? Aku rasa pakaian ini bisa menarik ketampananmu."

"Menarik ketampananku? Aku memang sudah dari sananya tampan, Ryeowook _ah_."

Lalu keduanya mulai berdebat masalah tidak penting. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa peduli ke arah mana—mereka bahkan tak sadar bahwa sesungguhnya mereka telah berjalan jauh hingga ke bagian pakaian khusus _yeoja_. Keduanya berhenti mengobrol dan berdebat saat tiba-tiba bahu Kyuhyun ditepuk. Keduanya berbalik, dan Ryeowook bisa merasakan wajahnya memucat.

"Kyuhyun _ah_ , sedang apa di sini?"

"Ah…hei, Minho."

Ryeowook mengenal _namja_ itu. Dia adalah salah satu teman Kyuhyun, sudah beberapa kali mereka bertemu—Ryeowook sebagai Ryeona tentunya. Ia melangkah perlahan untuk bersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun. Memang ia tidak berpenampilan sebagai Ryeona hari ini, namun ia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ia masih ingat _namja_ itu pernah berkata bahwa ia tertarik pada Ryeona, dan Ryeowook tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar.

"Hei, ke sini dengan _yeojachingu_ mu?"

"Apa kamu buta? Jelas-jelas dia _namja_."

Ryeowook merasa keringat dingin membasahinya. Minho terus berusaha mendesak Kyuhyun agar dapat melihat Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook terus menarik pakaian Kyuhyun agar _namja_ itu tetap menutupinya. Kyuhyun yang terjebak di tengah-tengah hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha menjauhkan Minho. Namun Minho adalah orang yang pantang menyerah, dengan sengaja ia menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook, membuat mata Kyuhyun menyipit.

"Oh, ayolah! Jangan takut, aku tidak akan memakanmu."

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, sekeras mungkin berusaha menghindari tatapan Minho. Namun _namja_ itu benar-benar pantang menyerah—ia menarik dagu Ryeowook dan memaksanya bertatapan. Minho tidak dapat menutupi ekspresi kaget dan bingungnya saat melihat wajah Ryeowook.

"Eh? Bukannya kamu Ryeona _ssi_ —"

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_!"

Minho mengerjapkan matanya dan melepas Ryeowook. Dengan pikiran setengah panik, Ryeowook segera mengambil sembarang pakaian dan menarik Kyuhyun ke ruang ganti.

"Kyuhyun _ah_ , temani aku mencoba pakaian ini! Permisi!"

"Tunggu! Itu kan—"

Minho menatap punggung keduanya yang menghilang saat tirai ruang ganti tertutup. Dengan wajah bingung, Minho menatap ruang ganti tempat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masuk.

"…Kenapa dia mau mencoba pakaian untuk _yeoja_?"

Minho menggeleng dan menganggap teman Kyuhyun yang satu itu adalah seorang _cross dresser_. Dalam ruang ganti, Kyuhyun harus menggigit bibirnya keras untuk menahan ledakan tawa yang siap keluar dari mulutnya saat Ryeowook menyadari bahwa pakaian yang diambilnya adalah _dress_ untuk _yeoja_.

* * *

Setelah insiden memalukan di bagian pakaian, kini Ryeowook mengikuti Kyuhyun sambil menggerutu. Kyuhyun tidak mau berhenti tertawa dan itu membuat Ryeowook kesal. Rasa kesalnya kali ini tidak berhasil Kyuhyun kurangi dengan sekedar kecupan di pipi maupun bisikkan kata-kata manis. Untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun membawanya ke tempat perhiasan perak. Bukannya terlihat senang, Ryeowook justru mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mau apa kita ke sini?"

"Beli perhiasan, tentu saja."

"Hmm…"

Keduanya mengelilingi toko itu. Kyuhyun terus merengek untuk membeli perhiasan yang berpasangan, dan Ryeowook terus-terusan menolak. Walau Kyuhyun berniat membeli dengan uangnya, jika Ryeowook menolak, ia tidak akan memaksa. Keduanya melihat-lihat seluruh isi toko dan memutuskan untuk tidak membeli apapun. Keduanya keluar dari toko perhiasan tersebut dan memikirkan tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau melihat-lihat _game_? Ada _game_ keluaran terbaru yang ingin aku mainkan."

"Dan membiarkanmu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri, tidak mempedulikan eksistensiku, huh? Terima kasih atas kencan yang manis, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dan tertawa kecil. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook. Saat dibuka, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul potongan _puzzle_. Kalung itu tidak terlalu mewah namun tidak terkesan murahan. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis terangkat, yang dibalas senyum lembut. Ryeowook tertawa kecil, ekspresi wajahnya melembut.

"Bukannya tadi kamu tidak beli apa-apa? Tapi…umm, _gomawo_ …"

"Biar aku bantu."

Kyuhyun memasangkan kalung itu di leher Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan bangga. Satu hal yang tidak Ryeowook ketahui—kini Kyuhyun mengenakan kalung dengan bandul potongan _puzzle_ yang merupakan pasangan _puzzle_ miliknya.

* * *

Setelah berdebat entah berapa lama dan berjalan tanpa arah, keduanya terdampar di depan toko _game_. Daripada disebut terdampar, mungkin lebih tepat Kyuhyun menggiring Ryeowook ke toko _game_ dengan wajah polos seakan ia hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ryeowook bisa saja menyeret Kyuhyun ke tempat lain—namun wajah memohon dan _puppy eyes_ yang jarang Kyuhyun keluarkan adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk ditolak. Dengan berat hati—dan kesal pada dirinya yang terlalu baik—Ryeowook membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke tempat sakral dalam kamus Cho Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang langsung berjalan cepat— _namja_ tampan itu terlihat seperti anak anjing yang baru saja diizinkan bermain di tempat kesukaannya.

Mengetahui kebiasaan Kyuhyun melupakan yang lainnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan _game_ , Ryeowook berbalik melihat toko alat musik yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari toko _game_ tersebut. Tanpa memandang balik, Ryeowook melangkah menuju toko alat musik tersebut—kalau Kyuhyun sibuk dengan _game_ nya, bukan hal yang salah jika Ryeowook memilih sibuk dengan musik. Ryeowook berkeliling sebentar di toko alat musik yang relatif sepi itu. Matanya memandang lembut alat-alat musik di sekitarnya—hingga perhatiannya terfokus pada sebuah piano di pusat ruangan.

Ryeowook tersenyum pada dirinya, pikirannya terlintas pada masa lalu. Musik adalah sesuatu yang ia cintai, sesuatu yang merupakan hartanya. Dadanya terasa sakit mengingat bahwa _dia_ sangat menikmati setiap musik yang Ryeowook mainkan. Dadanya terasa semakin sakit mengingat bahwa setiap musik yang ia mainkan di masa lalu selalu berlandaskan pikiran untuk _dia_. Namun semua perasaan sakit itu digantikan oleh perasaan hangat saat sebuah lengan yang familiar melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menahan senyumnya saat merasakan kepala Kyuhyun di kepalanya.

"Kamu mau aku belikan piano itu?"

Ryeowook meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli komentar orang-orang yang melihat mereka—ia bahkan tidak yakin ada banyak orang di sekitar mereka. Ia bisa merasakan kecupan kecil yang Kyuhyun taruh di bahunya. Dadanya terasa hangat—meski perasaan sakit itu masih ada, dan kini keduanya berusaha mendominasi hatinya.

"Kalau kamu beli itu, mau ditaruh dimana? Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh."

"Hmm, kalau kamu mau bermain piano, aku bisa membawamu ke rumahku lain kali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu Ryeowook mencintai musik, dan _namja_ mungil itu sangat suka bermain piano. Jika dikatakan Cho Kyuhyun mengetahui segalanya tentang Kim Ryeowook, itu bukan hal berlebihan—itu adalah fakta. Bahkan Kyuhyun tahu hari ini Ryeowook mengenakan celana dalam apa—karena dia yang memilihkan pakaian Ryeowook, ingat? Ya, Kyuhyun tahu segalanya tentang Ryeowook. Bahkan tentang _dia_ yang selalu mengontak Ryeowook di pagi hari, yang kini mendominasi pikiran Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tahu siapa itu _dia_ , meski Ryeowook tidak pernah memberitahunya. Oh, Cho Kyuhyun adalah penguntit handal. Namun ia tidak menunjukkan semua itu. Ia ingin Ryeowook membuka dirinya perlahan, dan Kyuhyun akan terus berpura-pura bodoh.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan merangkul Ryeowook. Ia mengecup pipi _namja_ mungil di sampingnya dan menariknya keluar toko alat musik tersebut. Tidak ia pedulikan tatapan penjaga toko dan pengunjung di sekitar mereka. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya. Hanya Kim Ryeowook, dunianya.

 **To be continued**

* * *

Dari semua chapter yang sudah kuketik, personally I love this one the most. Maybe because there's less drama~

Aku harap aku tidak membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama, walau aku tidak yakin ada yang menunggu fanfiksi abal-abal ini. Jujur aku sedikit kesulitan memikirkan apa yang harus aku ketik untuk chapter 10, karena motivasiku hilang. Otak ini tidak mau berhenti memberi ide cerita oneshot dimana salah satu (Kyu atau Wook) akan mati. Tembak aku, tembak aku sekarang T.T

Mungkin aku juga sedikit tertekan karena sedang menunggu pengumuman SBMPTN ;w;

Makasih banyak buat **choi yewon11 | sugarplum137 | hanazawa kay | cho loekyu07 | Bee Coco | aidapinky** yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga chapter ini tidak membuat kalian kecewa \^^/


	5. Chapter 5

**_EDITED!_**

 ** _Makasih buat CLovKavg yang mengingatkan~_**

* * *

 _Everything is useless_

 _The memories I tried to shut slip through the heart's door_

 _I can't get over you even for a moment_

 _Where are we?_

 _Are we happy?_

* * *

 **Trapped**

Pairing : KyuWook

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Drama / Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo (s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain

* * *

"Ryeowook _ah_ , aku lapar."

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba perut Ryeowook ikut mengeluarkan bunyi—seakan memberi konfirmasi bahwa kedua _namja_ ini memang harus segera makan. Ryeowook memeriksa jam tangannya, dan benar ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari penjual makanan di sekitar mereka. Tiba-tiba, pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun dan keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran. Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya, memaksa Kyuhyun ikut berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Kita mau pergi kemana? Jangan bilang kita mau pulang?"

"Aku lapar, Ryeowook _ah_."

"Tapi bahan-bahan untuk memasak di rumah sudah habis, Kyuhyun _ah_."

Kyuhyun menatap lantai dengan alis bertaut. Ryeowook harus menahan tawanya melihat sisi kekanak-kanakan Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya memasang wajah _stoic_ di kantor, yang biasanya menjahili Ryeowook sesukanya, kini memasang wajah cemberut karena lapar. Sejujurnya Ryeowook juga merasa lapar dan perutnya sudah merengek minta diisi, namun tidak terlintas di kepalanya bahwa mereka harus segera pulang hanya untuk makan. Ayolah, mereka di mal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di sini saja?"

"Tapi aku ingin makan masakanmu."

"Bersabarlah dulu, Kyuhyun _ah_. Setelah makan, kita belanja bahan-bahan untuk memasak."

"Setelah makan, kita ke _arcade_!"

" _Arcade_? Bukannya itu semacam tempat bermain _game_? Tadi kamu sudah membeli _game_ , kan?"

"Permainan di _arcade_ dan _game_ yang kubeli itu berbeda, Ryeowook _ah_."

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak mengerti akan obsesi Kyuhyun dengan _game_ —dan apa bedanya _game_ yang ada di _game center_ dengan yang dibeli Kyuhyun? Keduanya sama-sama membuatnya senang, kan? Namun wajahnya segera berubah normal saat Kyuhyun menariknya ke salah satu restoran cepat saji.

Makan siang berjalan normal—normal dalam standar bersama seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Keduanya makan sambil mengobrol ringan—lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun beberapa kali memberi komentar jahil pada Ryeowook yang dibalas pelototan atau injakan keras di kaki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia beberapa kali menggoda Ryeowook dan membuat wajahnya merona—kombinasi malu dan kesal. Mereka tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan pengunjung lain. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dalam dunia milik berdua.

Setelah makan siang dan membayar, Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Dia segera menyeret Ryeowook ke lantai atas tempat _arcade_ berada.

* * *

"Pilih."

Kyuhyun menyeret Ryeowook dengan paksa ke _arcade_ , dan kini keduanya berdiam di depan _crane game_. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dan permainan di hadapan mereka bergantian. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa bosnya langsung membawanya ke permainan—yang bisa dibilang—kekanakan itu. Yang membuatnya semakin heran, biasanya _namja_ menyuruh _yeoja_ memilih tumpukan boneka dalam permainan itu, bukan _namja_ yang lain. Dan—harus Ryeowook akui, walau memalukan—kenapa Kyuhyun tahu ia menginginkan sebuah boneka dari permainan tersebut? Ryeowook bimbang antara harus mengaku yang mana yang ia inginkan—dan membuang harga dirinya—atau menolak penawaran 'manis' Kyuhyun untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengetuk sebelah kakinya. Wajah berpikir Ryeowook memang manis dan imut—namun menunggu dan bersabar bukanlah keahlian Cho Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya, ia benci permainan seperti ini—bukan karena ia tidak bisa tentunya, tapi karena menurutnya membosankan. Kyuhyun itu hebat, ia bisa dengan mudah mengambil semua boneka yang ada. Tapi di situlah poinnya, apa yang menyenangkan dari permainan seperti itu? Merasa tidak sabar, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil semua boneka yang ditawarkan permainan tersebut, dan melemparkannya satu persatu kepada Ryeowook.

" _Ya_! Kyuhyun _ah_ , kenapa kamu ambil semua?"

"Ini salahmu. Aku sudah memintamu untuk memilih. Aku tidak akan tahu kalau kamu tidak memberitahuku."

Bohong. Kyuhyun tahu ucapannya yang barusan adalah sebuah kebohongan. Dia tahu sedari tadi tatapan Ryeowook terfokus antara dirinya dan sebuah boneka jerapah dalam permainan tersebut. Dia tahu jerapah adalah hewan kesukaan Ryeowook—perlukah diulang bahwa Cho Kyuhyun mengetahui segalanya tentang Kim Ryeowook? Bahwa dia adalah penguntit yang handal? Namun ia dengan sengaja memilih seluruh boneka selain boneka jerapah. Ia ingin menggoda Ryeowook hingga _namja_ itu menyerah dan mengatakan apa maunya—itu adalah hobinya.

"Uuh, baiklah—berhenti mengambil boneka secara sembarang—aku mau yang itu! Aku mau boneka jerapah itu!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Ia berhasil mendesak Ryeowook—oh, seandainya ia juga bisa mendesak Ryeowook untuk membalas perasaannya. Namun, bukankah kencan ini adalah salah satu strategi mendesak _namja_ mungil itu agar membalas perasaannya? Kyuhyun tidak akan menyebut kencan ini sebagai desakan atau sogokan agar Ryeowook membalas perasaannya—mungkin hanya sedikit—karena sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin Ryeowook sedikit terbuka dengannya. Ia ingin Ryeowook bersenang-senang dengannya, melepaskan semua pikirannya tentang _dia_. Ia ingin Ryeowook memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun walau hanya satu hari ini.

Dengan mudah, Kyuhyun mengambil boneka jerapah yang diinginkan Ryeowook. Berbeda dengan perlakuannya terhadap boneka-boneka sebelumnya, Kyuhyun menyerahkan boneka itu kepada Ryeowook dengan senyum terbaiknya. Ryeowook mendengus dan menatap lima boneka lain yang ada di tangannya dengan ekspresi bingung—harus ia apakan boneka-boneka ini?

"Buang saja kalau kamu tidak mau."

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak setega itu. Ini adalah hadiah darimu—walau kamu memilihnya secara asal—aku akan menyimpannya. Tapi, bagaimana aku harus membawanya?"

Walau merasa senang dengan ucapan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan meletakkan boneka jerapah itu di atas tumpukan boneka yang dibawa Ryeowook. Alhasil, boneka-boneka yang dibawa _namja_ itu berhamburan di lantai. Ryeowook mengirim tatapan mematikan pada Kyuhyun—yang hanya dibalas senyum jahil.

" _Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sebuah boneka gajah membuat kontak dengan kepala Kyuhyun.

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan menuju toko buku sambil membawa kantung berisi boneka di satu tangan masing-masing. Keduanya mengobrol kecil—dari hal yang sangat tidak penting sampai hal yang masih tidak penting. Dalam hatinya, Ryeowook baru kali ini merasa beruntung mengenal Cho Kyuhyun. Bukannya selama ini ia merasa sial menjadi asisten Kyuhyun—bosnya itu sangat hebat dalam hal pekerjaan. Beruntung di sini maksudnya ia baru menyadari betapa tulus perasaan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Ia bertanya—kenapa dia bisa begitu buta? Padahal _namja_ tampan di sampingnya ini benar-benar ingin menyembuhkannya, ingin membetulkan senyum Kim Ryeowook. Mungkin karena Ryeowook terlalu menggantungkan dirinya dengan masa lalu. Ia tersenyum getir selama beberapa detik, sebelum ucapan Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Setelah menitipkan barang bawaan mereka—satu kantung berisi _game_ yang Kyuhyun beli dan yang lainnya berisi boneka—keduanya mengelilingi toko buku tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tampaknya hari ini berjalan tanpa arah adalah kegiatan utama mereka. Saat tak ada mata tertuju pada mereka, Kyuhyun akan sembunyi-sembunyi mengaitkan jemari mereka. Sebuah gerakan kecil yang membuat hatinya hangat—perasaan yang mencoba mengambil alih dominasi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di hatinya. Saat mereka benar-benar berada di luar jangkauan orang lain, Kyuhyun tidak akan menahan dirinya untuk tidak memberi kecupan manis pada wajah Ryeowook—dahi, pipi, hidung, bibir.

Namun kontak kehangatan yang manis itu harus berhenti saat perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan oleh majalah yang berisi informasi _game_. Ryeowook melipat tangannya di dada dan menggeleng menyerah—ia tidak mau mengaku bahwa ia merasa sedikit cemburu dengan perhatian yang Kyuhyun berikana pada _game_. Seperti insiden toko _game_ sebelumnya, Ryeowook memilih untuk menenggelamkan dirinya di antara buku-buku musik. Sebuah senyum kecil menghias wajahnya. Ia benar-benar mencintai musik, dan merindukannya. Namun satu hal yang menahannya untuk bermain musik—untuk siapa dia memainkannya? Sudah jelas bukan untuk _dia_. Apakah ia siap memberikan musiknya pada Kyuhyun—saat ia masih meragukan hatinya sendiri?

Saat sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang, perhatian Ryeowook kembali teralihkan.

"Aku serius."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membelikanmu piano jika kamu meminta."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Kamu juga sudah janji akan membawaku ke rumahmu jika aku ingin bermain piano. Untuk apa membeli yang baru?"

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Ryeowook. Rasa senang yang dirasakannya ia ekspresikan dengan kecupan kecil di tengkuk _namja_ yang lebih pendek itu—membuat Ryeowook merasa geli. Kyuhyun tidak akan berbohong pada dirinya. Ia benar-benar senang mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. _Namja_ yang ia cintai itu setuju diajak ke rumahnya—walau dalam hatinya ia tahu ucapannya hanyalah untuk menahan agar Kyuhyun tidak membuang-buang uangnya untuk sebuah piano yang menurutnya tidak perlu. Cinta—benar-benar sesuatu yang hebat.

Ryeowook bermain-main dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia memutar kepalanya agar bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kita menonton sekarang?"

Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa melihat anggukkan antusias dari Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Kamu serius mau menonton yang itu?"

"Aku dengar dari _yeojadeul_ di kantor, katanya film ini bagus."

"Yang benar saja—sudah jelas ini lebih menarik."

"Itu film horor, Kyuhyun _ah_. _Andwae_."

"Jangan khawatir, kamu boleh memelukku kalau takut."

"Nanti terbawa mimpi."

"Kita kan tidur bersama, peluklah aku sepuasmu."

"Kyuhyun _ah_ , _andwae_."

"Tiket untuk film ini—dua orang."

" _Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Ryeowook melipat tangannya kesal. Dengan langkah berat, ia mengikuti Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan tempat mereka menonton. Bibirnya masih mengerucut lucu saat keduanya duduk di kursi. Ia bahkan tak mau menatap _namja_ tampan di sampingnya—yang bukannya meminta maaf malah tertawa puas. Namun ekspresi kesal yang ia kenakan perlahan berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan saat film yang mereka tonton sudah diputar di layar.

Kyuhyun menatap layar di hadapan mereka dengan bosan. Ia bahkan menguap beberapa kali karena bosan. Film yang diputar di layar itu memang cukup menyeramkan—namun belum cukup untuk membuat Cho Kyuhyun merasa takut. Ia melihat Ryeowook yang memasang ekspresi takut. Daripada menonton film membosankan itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menatap ekspresi ketakutan Ryeowook. Menurutnya itu lebih menarik, apalagi kini _namja_ mungil itu memeluk lengannya. Meski ia beberapa kali meringis karena Ryeowook meremas tangannya keras, Kyuhyun menikmati kedekatan mereka.

"AAAAHHHH!"

 _Ah_ , ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mencium Ryeowook. Ingin rasanya ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang di antara dua bibir Ryeowook. Ingin rasanya ia membuat Ryeowook melupakan semua yang ada di sekitarnya—Kyuhyun ingin menguasai pikiran Ryeowook. Ia tidak menyadari tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti nafsunya hingga—

 _PLAK_

—sebuah tangan yang ia kenal dengan jelas menamparnya. Dengan sangat keras. Menampar wajah Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa tamparan itu meninggalkan jejak merah di wajah tampan miliknya.

* * *

"Kyuhyun _ah_ , jangan marah."

Dari serangkaian insiden yang terjadi selama kencan mereka, baru kali ini Kyuhyun memilih untuk berjalan mendahului Ryeowook. Ia kesal—dan malu—karena bisa-bisanya Ryeowook menamparnya dalam bioskop. Entah Kyuhyun sedang dalam masa bodoh atau apa, ia tidak menyadari ini semua adalah salahnya sendiri. Padahal di awal Ryeowook sudah mati-matian menolak tapi Kyuhyun bersikeras agar mereka menonton film horor—yang pada kenyataannya membuatnya bosan. Mungkin inilah akibatnya, sebuah tamparan yang berbekas di wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan saat tak mendengar langkah Ryeowook mengikutinya. Saat ia berbalik, wajahnya berubah masam. Ternyata Ryeowook telah menyerah setelah sepuluh menit mencoba mengikutinya dan memutuskan untuk berbelanja di _supermarket_. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan akting kesalnya. Ia membuat catatan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Ryeowook bukanlah tipe yang mau mengejar. Kyuhyun menyusul Ryeowook ke _supermarket_ , dan dengan segera kedua matanya menyipit saat melihat Ryeowook memasukkan hal yang ia benci ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya. Sayuran.

"Jangan beli itu."

"Oh, sudah tidak marah?"

"Aku mau daging."

"Jangan pilih-pilih."

Kyuhyun tetap keras kepala. Ia berkali-kali berusaha mengeluarkan setiap sayuran yang Ryeowook ambil—yang berakhir dengan perdebatan kecil di antara keduanya. Seakan-akan ingin menantang Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengambil makanan instan sebanyak mungkin untuk menyaingi sayur yang Ryeowook ambil. Kedua alis Ryeowook menyatu, dan keduanya kembali berdebat kecil.

Perdebatan keduanya tidak berhenti bahkan saat mereka berjalan ke kasir. Mereka baru berhenti berdebat saat mengeluarkan barang belanjaan, namun dengan segera perdebatan baru dimulai saat mereka berebut siapa yang harus membayar. Perdebatan itu berakhir dengan kemenangan Kyuhyun, membuat Ryeowook menggerutu.

* * *

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dipenuhi oleh belanjaan. Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal karena ia tidak bisa menggandeng tangan Ryeowook—kenapa Ryeowook harus berbelanja sebanyak ini? Toh mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil dengan sedikit kesulitan. Setelah meletakkan barang belanjaan mereka di belakang, keduanya masuk ke mobil—Kyuhyun di bagian supir, dengan Ryeowook duduk di sampingnya—dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman masing-masing.

Saat mobil mereka keluar dari daerah mal, keduanya baru menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam.

"Aku lapar."

"Aku juga. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk memasak. Bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran langgananku dan Sungmin _hyung_?"

"Beri tahu aku jalannya."

Perjalanan mereka tidak memakan waktu lama. Ryeowook turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu untuk memesan makanan mereka—Kyuhyun harus mencari tempat parkir yang menurutnya nyaman. Senyum terbentuk di wajah manis _namja_ mungil itu saat ia dapat mencium bau masakan yang familiar baginya. Namun senyumnya tak bertahan lama pada detik kakinya memijak ke dalam restoran. Tatapan matanya terfokus pada seorang _namja_ yang memunggunginya. Ryeowook tidak perlu melihat wajah _namja_ itu untuk mengenalinya— _dia_.

Dapat Ryeowook rasakan matanya berair saat melihat _dia_ sedang menikmati makan malam dengan keluarganya yang baru. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena ia mencoba membendung air matanya. Bibirnya ia gigit dengan keras—hampir saja ia melukai bibirnya jika tidak tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutup kedua matanya. Dapat ia rasakan lengan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggangnya—dan pada detik itu air mata Ryeowook menetes.

Kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata manis untuk menenangkan Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum meminta maaf pada setiap orang yang menatap mereka bingung. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menarik Ryeowook keluar dari restoran itu dan membawanya kembali ke mobil.

Semua rasa lapar dan nafsu makan yang mereka rasakan sebelumnya menghilang. Perjalanan menuju ke apartemen Kyuhyun begitu hening—keheningan yang Kyuhyun benci. Sebagian besar karena perhatian Ryeowook—yang kini menatap jalanan dengan kosong—didominasi oleh _dia_. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membenci _dia_ —kenapa _dia_ harus muncul di saat yang tidak tepat begini? Namun rasanya tidak adil, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengenal _dia_. Kenapa dia harus membenci orang yang tidak dia ketahui sifatnya? Apakah rasa sakit yang _dia_ torehkan untuk Ryeowook cukup sebagai alasan? Rasanya alasan itu terlalu kekanakan.

"Jelaskan padaku di rumah nanti."

Ryeowook masih menatap jalan dengan tatapan kosong.

 **To be continued**

* * *

Haloo, maaf terlambat update. Banyak hal terjadi (SBMPTN, lebaran, persiapan daftar ulang, inspirasi mengabur /?) yang membuatku harus menunda update chapter ini T.T

Maafkan aku jika chapter ini mengecewakan, apalagi bagian akhir yang aku rasa sangat _fail_ , super duper amat sangat _fail_ /?/ -_-

Seperti biasa, makasih banyak untuk yang review di chapter terakhir ( **cho loekyu07** , **Bee Coco** , **hanazawa kay** , **choi yewon11** , **Kim Hyeni** , **aidapinky** )

Aku harap kalian masih mau menemaniku~see you next chapter (I hope?)


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm a fool to have made you cry_

 _I think, did I really love you?_

 _Only unknown feelings remain_

 _I'm trapped_

 _Will you wake me up from this dream?_

* * *

 **Trapped**

Pairing : KyuWook

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Drama / Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo (s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu dengan cepat sejak kencan setengah gagal mereka. Ya, setengah gagal—tidak benar-benar berhasil karena kemunculan _dia_ di luar rencana, namun tidak dapat dikatakan gagal. Tiga hari setelah kencan mereka, semuanay berjalan normal dan datar. Tak ada kontak seksual di antara keduanya—sama sekali. Ryeowook juga tidak keluar malam hari untuk mencari kesenangan dengan _namja_ lain—satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun lega. Changmin masih rajin datang mengganggu Kyuhyun di pagi hari, namun ia tak sekalipun menyebut nama Ryeona di obrolan pagi mereka. Jujur, ketenangan ini membuat Kyuhyun bimbang. Semua ini terasa seperti ketenangan sebelum badai melanda.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat sambil membaca ulang dokumen yang tertera di layar laptopnya. Jujur, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh _namja_ berpakaian _yeoja_ yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Beberapa menit—detik bahkan—sekali, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri melirik Ryeowook. Terkadang langsung terbentuk senyum di wajahnya saat melihat wajah berpikir Ryeowook yang manis. Terkadang ingin rasanya ia langsung berlari mendekati Ryeowook untuk mengecup pipinya yang—secara tidak sadar—ia gembungkan. Yang paling sering terbentuk adalah senyum kecut karena beberapa hari ini, tatapan Ryeowook kosong. Kyuhyun tahu pikiran Ryeowook dipenuhi oleh _dia_. Oh, apakah Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Kim Ryeowook? Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu.

Dalam pikirannya, ingatan pada malam itu diputar ulang. Masih diingatnya betapa terburu-buru langkah Ryeowook memasuki apartemen mereka—Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya—meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tumpukan kantung belanja yang sulit untuk dibawa seorang diri. Namun Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa dan membawa kantung-kantung belanja itu dengan susah payah. Seusai mengurus belanjaan mereka, Kyuhyun menemukan Ryeowook berbaring di kasur. Dapat Kyuhyun dengar isakan kecil dari _namja_ mungil itu—hatinya serasa disayat pisau paling tajam. Dengan lembut, ia bertanya kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook tidak mengatakan banyak hal, hanya mengatakan bahwa ia melihat seseorang dari masa lalunya.

"Tuan Cho?"

Tampaknya Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa objek melamunnya sudah berdiri di depannya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan maniknya bertemu dengan manik heran milik asistennya. Seandainya Kyuhyun sedikit menajamkan ketelitiannya, ia pasti dapat melihat ekspresi khawatir di mata Ryeowook. Namun tampaknya Kyuhyun sudah berhenti untuk berharap lebih—apalagi mengingat insiden tiga hari yang lalu.

" _Mwoya_ , Ryeona _ssi_?"

 _Ryeona_ ssi, panggilan yang begitu formal. Sejujurnya akhir-akhir Ryeowook merasa sedikit merinding setiap mendengar panggilan formal dan nada dingin keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memanggilnya begitu, ini adalah hal yang normal di kantor. Jadi, kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dada Ryeowook? Apalagi mengingat insiden yang memalukan tiga hari lalu. Di hari selanjutnya, Ryeowook mengutuk dirinya yang begitu lemah hingga membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

Rasanya aneh. Sebelumnya, ia tidak peduli dengan perasaan Kyuhyun. Kenapa kini Ryeowook peduli? Kenapa ia merasa bersalah karena sudah menahan Kyuhyun? Bukankah pada detik ia menerima ajakan Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersama, Ryeowook sudah menahan Kyuhyun? Kenapa perasaan bersalah baru muncul sekarang? Dan kenapa—dalam hatinya, kehangatan yang ia terima dari Kyuhyun mulai berusaha mendominasi. Ia tidak membenci kenyataan itu. Justru sedikit ia berharap, perasaan hangat itu akan mengalahkan rasa sakit yang ia pertahankan enam tahun ini.

Ryeowook menepis pikiran anehnya jauh-jauh. Jika ia berpikir terlalu jauh, kepalanya akan terasa pusing. Ia lalu mendiskusikan masalah pekerjaan dengan Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Berlari sebentar, mencoba kabur dari kenyataan, tidak masalah bukan?

* * *

Hari Sabtu berlalu begitu cepat, dan dalam sekejap telah datang hari Minggu. Ryeowook selalu terbangun sebelum Kyuhyun. Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, setiap pagi Ryeowook memiliki kebiasaan baru—mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. _Namja_ mungil itu sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya melakukan hal manis seperti itu—yang biasanya menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Mungkin waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Kyuhyun membuatnya tertular dengan kebiasaan _namja_ tampan itu. Ryeowook turun dari tempat tidur dan memulai harinya dengan mandi pagi.

Ryeowook menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Meski sulit, ia mencoba membentuk senyum kecil di wajahnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengalami _mental break down_ , namun kini ia mencoba menstabilkan emosinya. Sulit untuk Ryeowook akui, namun sesungguhnya sejak tinggal dengan Kyuhyun, _mental break down_ yang dialaminya mulai berkurang frekuensinya. Dan _mental break down_ terakhir yang dialaminya—yang melibatkan Kyuhyun di dalamnya—membuatnya semakin termotivasi untuk menjaga kestabilan emosinya.

Seusai mandi, Ryeowook melakukan aktivitasnya yang lain—memasak sarapan untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Setiap membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bahan masakan, Ryeowook merasa sedikit bersalah mengingat bahwa ia tidak membantu Kyuhyun membawa belanjaan mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah membahas itu—tidak sekalipun. Ia tidak protes, ia bahkan tidak mendesak Ryeowook untuk bercerita lebih banyak tentang _dia_. Hal yang membuat Ryeowook merasa lega dan sedikit khawatir—apakah ketertarikan Kyuhyun padanya sudah mulai memudar?

Ryeowook menepis pikirannya yang khawatir dengan lunturnya perasaan Kyuhyun. Di awal minggu, ia baru saja mengatakan apda sahabatnya bahwa ia tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun—namun lihatlah dirinya sekarang. Minggu ini bahkan belum berlalu, namun ia sudah merasa khawatir perasaan Kyuhyun padanya luntur. Ia merasa plin-plan.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan, Ryeowook kembali ke kamar mereka untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ketika kakinya menapak di lantai kamar, tubuh Ryeowook sedikit membeku saat ia mendengar getaran dari ponsel berpelindung ungu yang selalu ia tinggal di meja nakas. Namun berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, ponsel itu hanya bergetar tiga kali—menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ryeowook mengubah rencananya membangunkan Kyuhyun, dan memutuskan untuk melihat pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 _Kim Ryeowook,_ saranghae _._

Jantung Ryeowook seakan berhenti berdetak membaca pesan itu. Kali ini, rasa sakit yang ia pertahankan menang melawan kehangatan dari Kyuhyun dan mendominasi hatinya. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar dan—entah kenapa—mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel ke sosok tertidur Kyuhyun. Air mata yang ia bendung sejak matanya membaca pesan tersebut menetes saat ia melihat wajah tertidur Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat begitu tenang, seakan tak ada beban. Jika sebelumnya ia menangis karena rasa sakit di hatinya, kini Ryeowook tidak mengerti lagi kenapa ia menangis. Apakah karena ia menyadari bahwa ia adalah beban bagi Kyuhyun? Sudah lama Ryeowook tidak melihat ekspresi setenang itu di wajah Kyuhyun saat terjaga—bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia kembalikan ponsel itu ke tempat semula. Tampaknya Ryeowook harus membuat ulang rencananya hari ini—ia berencana sarapan berdua dengan Kyuhyun, lalu mengajak _namja_ itu kencan untuk mengganti kencan mereka sebelumnya. _Namja_ mungil itu menghela napas berat dan mengusap air matanya. Dengan lembut, ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan bermain dengan rambut cokelatnya. Ia mengecup kecil bibir Kyuhyun, sebelum senyum getir terbentuk di wajahnya. Ryeowook segera bangun dari posisinya dan mengenakan jaketnya. Sebelum pergi, ia meninggalkan sebuah catatan kecil di meja nakas.

Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung, Ryeowook dapat merasakan dinginnya angin pagi membelai wajahnya.

 _Aku pergi sebentar, jangan cari aku._

* * *

Kyuhyun meremas kertas kecil itu. Ekspresi khawatir dikombinasikan perasaan kesal mendominasi wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari dimana Cho Kyuhyun terbebas dari tumpukan pekerjaan yang seakan menghantuinya. Hari dimana ia bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk menghujani Ryeowook dengan cintanya. Namun semua itu berubah saat ia tidak berhasil menemukan _namja_ mungil itu di setiap sudut apartemen.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun terbangun dengan segar—tak ada bunyi mengganggu dari ponsel Ryeowook, yang membuatnya sedikit heran. Ia tidak melihat sosok Ryeowook di tempat tidur—bukan hal yang baru. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya seorang diri di apartemen saat melihat sarapannya di meja sudah dingin dan tak ada suara air terdengar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun langsung uring-uringan mencari Ryeowook di seluruh sudut apartemen, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah secarik kertas berisi pesan di meja nakas.

 _Namja_ tampan itu mengacak rambutnya dan memakan sarapannya dengan setengah hati. Perutnya sudah merengek minta diisi, namun hatinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang terbaik. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan makanan, apalagi yang disiapkan oleh Ryeowook. Meski merasa khawatir, Kyuhyun menuruti ucapan Ryeowook. Ia tidak akan mencari _namja_ mungil itu, ia akan memberikan waktu sendiri untuknya. Mungkin perlu diulang—Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang bisa menurut begitu saja, namun ia bisa berubah 180 derajat jika berhadapan dengan Kim Ryeowook.

Namun Ryeowook hanya memintanya untuk tidak mencarinya, kan? Ryeowook tidak melarangnya untuk memantau keadaannya bukan?

Sambil tersenyum kecil pada kejeniusannya, Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya. Ia cari seseorang yang handal dalam hal tersebut, senyumnya merekah saat ia berhasil menemukan kontak orang yang bersangkutan.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Taemin _ah_? Aku ingin kamu membantuku."

* * *

Ryeowook menatap pemandangan di luarnya. Kini ia sedang duduk di bus—entah sudah berapa lama. Ia tidak tahu kemana tujuan bus yang ia tumpangi—ia bahkan tidak tahu kemana dirinya ingin pergi. Ryeowook hanya menatap pemandangan di luarnya kosong. Ia bahkan tidak peduli saat pemandangan laut menyapa dirinya—menandakan bahwa ia sudah pergi begitu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Setelah membaca pesan tadi, pikiran Ryeowook berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri, karena itu ia meninggalkan pesan singkat pada Kyuhyun untuk tidak mencarinya. Ryeowook bahkan tidak membawa ponselnya. Saat kondektur bus mengatakan bahwa mereka telah sampai pada pemberhentian terakhir, Ryeowook melangkah keluar bus dengan langkah berat.

Dapat ia rasakan hembusan angin laut menyapa tubuh mungilnya. Senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. Mungkin bermain di pantai pada musim gugur bukan ide buruk. Ia ingin membersihkan pikirannya, dan kondisi itu tidak terlalu ekstrim—paling tidak menurutnya. Dengan langkah ringan, Ryeowook berlari ke arah laut. Sepatunya ia lepaskan dan ia lemparkan ke sembarang tempat—ia tidak membutuhkan alas kaki jika ingin bermain dengan air laut. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melintas. Ryeowook ingin bersenang-senang, ingin melupakan semuanya untuk sementara. Ia ingin lari—lagi—dari kenyataan. Kenapa harus peduli dengan penilaian orang lain?

Tanpa Ryeowook ketahui, seseorang tengah memantaunya dari jauh. Orang itu memantau setiap gerak-gerik Ryeowook, dan melapor setiap kegiatan yang Ryeowook lakukan pada yang memerintahnya melalui ponselnya. Dapat ia dengar perasaan lega orang di seberang sana saat ia beritahu bahwa Ryeowook baik-baik saja dan sedang menikmati kesendiriannya dengan bermain di pantai. Dari sudut pandangnya, dapat ia rasakan perhatian yang begitu dalam dari _client_ nya pada Ryeowook. Namun ia tidak mau membaca terlalu jauh. Tugasnya hanyalah memantau Ryeowook.

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Jam makan siang telah lama lewat, namun entah kenapa Ryeowook tidak merasa lapar. Entah berapa jam lamanya ia bermain dengan air laut hingga jari-jari kakinya keriput. Kini Ryeowook tengah duduk di pasir dan menatap ombak yang bergulung-gulung. Meski matanya tertanam pada lautan luas di hadapannya, sesungguhnya pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Satu detik pikirannya memutar ulang kenangan dengan _dia_ , namun detik yang lain pikirannya terpusat pada Kyuhyun. _Dia_ dan Kyuhyun seakan-akan bertarung memperebutkan kuasa atas pikiran Ryeowook. Bukan hanya pikirannya, di hatinya juga terasa ada perang antara kehangatan dari Kyuhyun dengan rasa sakit yang ia pertahankan dalam enam tahun. Siapakah yang akan menang? Ryeowook juga tidak tahu.

"Hei."

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap _namja_ manis di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur curiga. Siapa dia? Apakah dia salah satu pekerja _nya_? Tapi—bagaimana mungkin _dia_ tahu Ryeowook ada dimana? Bahkan ia yakin Kyuhyun tidak tahu posisinya—walau sebenarnya itu salah. Dengan kaku, Ryeowook membalas senyum yang diberikan _namja_ itu.

 _Namja_ itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dan duduk di samping Ryeowook. Ia tidak melirik Ryeowook atau sejenisnya, matanya tertuju pada lautan luas di hadapan mereka. Ryeowook masih terus menatap _namja_ asing itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum mengikutinya dan menatap lautan luas. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir keduanya. Suasana begitu hening, hanya terdengar bunyi ombak yang mendekati mereka bergantian. Namun suasana hening itu pecah saat perut Ryeowook merengek minta diisi.

"Ah…"

Ryeowook pikir _namja_ di sampingnya akan menertawakannya, atau menatapnya jijik, atau diam saja. Ia tidak menyangkan _namja_ itu akan menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya bukan senyum jahil atau senyum mengejek—Ryeowook dapat melihat ketulusan pada senyum itu.

"Pulanglah. Ada orang yang menunggumu di rumah."

Mendengar ucapannya, pikiran Ryeowook langsung tertuju pada sebuah nama. _Kyuhyun_. Ryeowook tidak sadar sebuah senyum hangat menghias wajahnya. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kehangatan yang mulai memenangkan hatinya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Ryeowook segera berpamitan dengan _namja_ asing itu dan melangkah menuju halte bus. _Namja_ manis itu menatap punggung Ryeowook, lalu segera mengontak _client_ nya. Senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya saat ia mendengar respon dari _client_ nya.

"Sudah lama aku mengenal Kyuhyun _hyung_ , namun baru kali ini aku melihatnya benar-benar mencintai seseorang."

* * *

Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar dari apartemennye menuju halte bus terdekat. Dengan napas terengah-engah, Kyuhyun berhasil mencapai halte bus sejauh dua blok dari apartemennya. Kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan fisik memang bukan keahlian Kyuhyun—namun tidak masalah. Ini semua demi Ryeowook, jika ia harus berlari sejauh tiga puluh kilometer sekalipun akan ia lakukan. Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya dan sedikit menggerutu—sudah sepuluh jam lamanya ia tidak bertemu dan berkontak dengan Ryeowook. Hal itu membunuhnya perlahan.

Saat Ryeowook melangkah keluar dari bus, seluruh perasaan negatif yang Kyuhyun rasakan menghilang. Ia segera berlari untuk memeluk _namja_ mungil itu—yang direspon dengan teriakan kecil.

"Kyuhyun _ah_ …"

" _Mianhae_."

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Ryeowook sambil menahan bendungan air mata yang siap menetes beberapa detik yang akan datang. Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang cengeng maupun sentimental, namun Kim Ryeowook selalu berhasil membuat Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari karakternya. Saat tangan Ryeowook mengelus punggungnya, air mata Kyuhyun tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

Ryeowook mengelus punggung Kyuhyun khawatir. Tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya bukanlah fokus utamanya—Kyuhyun yang menangis sambil memeluknya erat adalah fokus utamanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi lemah Kyuhyun. Namun ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun meminta maaf padanya—ia bahkan baru bertemu _namja_ itu detik ini di hari ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang meminta maaf karena meninggalkan Kyuhyun—karena ia begitu lemah dan tidak siap menghadapi kenyataan?

" _Mianhae_ , Kyuhyun _ah_ …"

Mereka terus berada dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa menit. Tak ada kata terucap dari mulut mereka—hingga perut Ryeowook kembali merengek untuk diisi. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya—merasa malu—dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengar tawa Kyuhyun. Dengan kesal, ia melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengirimnya tatapan sebal. Tentu saja ia tidak benar-benar kesal—Kyuhyun yang normal lebih baik daripada Kyuhyun yang menangis. Ryeowook benci orang yang menangis—apalagi jika orang itu menangis karena dirinya. Dan—entah kenapa—jika Kyuhyun yang menangis, hatinya terasa lebih sakit. Lebih sakit daripada perasaan sakit saat berpisah dengan _dia_.

"Ayo kita makan. Aku juga belum makan siang."

"Aku belum makan dari pagi."

" _Ya_! Kim Ryeowook, apa kamu tidak lelah membuatku khawatir?"

Keduanya memulai perdebatan tidak penting sambil berjalan bergandengan kembali ke rumah.

 **To be continued**

* * *

Seharusnya aku belum mem-posting chapter ini karena aku belum mengetik chapter 11, tapi sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama, karena aku tahu rasanya menunggu suatu fanfiksi untuk update. Berdoa saja otakku mau kembali pada mood untuk mengetik chapter selanjutnya :"

~I guess I'm going to stuck in writing oneshot~

Tbh, aku berpikir untuk pindah ke aff. Tapi aku ingat bahasaku (Inggris dan Indonesia) sangat ecek-ecek, jadi yasudahlah /Someone help meeeh/

Makasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter terakhir **Alexiandra Hyoya** | **Kim HyeNi** | **CLovKavg** | **Hanazawa Kay** | **Bee coco** | **choi yewon11**

Aku harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian *bow*


	7. Chapter 7

_We met for ten years_

 _However we still separated_

 _Now I have become pitiful_

 _It's time to erase you and all the memories, right?_

* * *

 **Trapped**

Pairing : KyuWook

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Drama / Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Shounen-ai, Typo (s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain

* * *

Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun. Dapat ia dengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang lebih cepat daripada normal. Namun bunyi itu membuat perasaannya tenang—perasaan Kyuhyun padanya masih belum luntur. Dapat ia rasakan jantungnya berdebar, detakannya kini mengikuti kecepatan Kyuhyun. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Semua perasaan gelisah dan takut—karena _dia_ , karena perasaannya yang tidak jelas—menghilang. Ryeowook merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan erat Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun _ah_ …"

" _Ne_."

"Apa aku tidak berat?"

" _Ani_."

"Hmm…"

Ryeowook sedikit mengubah posisinya dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik agar dapat bertatapan dengan bosnya. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kini tangannya juga melingkar di tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk _namja_ itu erat.

Sejak keduanya menginjakkan kaki di apartemen, Kyuhyun tidak mau melepaskan Ryeowook barang satu detikpun. Dia tidak mengizinkan Ryeowook untuk memasak—walau yang lebih mungil sudah merengek—dan memilih untuk memesan makanan di restoran langganannya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak membiarkan Ryeowook memakan makanannya sendiri—ia memaksa Ryeowook untuk menerima suapannya, membuat _namja_ itu malu setengah mati. Hampir saja Kyuhyun mengikut saat Ryeowook ke kamar mandi jika _namja_ mungil itu tidak mengancamnya. Namun saat Ryeowook kembali dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun kembali menempel pada Ryeowoook.

Kini keduanya sedang menikmati waktu berdua dengan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa dan Ryeowook di pangkuannya. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya—namun mereka menikmati keheningan ini. Sesekali Ryeowook menggambar lingkaran di dada Kyuhyun. Terkadang Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook. Keduanya terus bertahan pada posisi tersebut hingga Ryeowook menguap, menandakan tubuhnya menyerah dan membutuhkan istirahat. Dengan senyum kecil menghias wajahnya, Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook dan menggendong tubuh mungilnya ke kamar mereka. Dengan gerakan paling lembut, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook dan menyelimutinya. Ia memberikan ciuman selamat malam di dahi Ryeowook.

" _Jaljayo_. Semoga mimpi indah."

Setelah memastikan Ryeowook sudah benar-benar tertidur, Kyuhyun mematikan lampu kamar. Ia melangkah keluar kamar dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dengan wajah datar, Kyuhyun mencari kontak seseorang dan segera menelponnya. Ia mendekatkan posel itu ke telinganya, dan ia menunggu orang di seberang sana membalasnya dengan tidak sabar. Satu kakinya mengetuk lantai dengan tidak sabar, hingga terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

[Yeoboseyo _? Kyuhyun_ ah _, kenapa menelpon malam-malam begini?_ ]

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Sungmin _hyung_. Aku tidak akan basa-basi. Beritahu aku kemana Ryeowook dan _dia_ pergi kencan di hari Minggu."

[ _Kamu menelponku hampir tengah malam begini hanya untuk bertanya itu? Tidak bisakah kamu menunggu sampai besok?_ ]

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _hyung_."

[ _Dasar tidak sabar. Tapi…bukannya kamu baru kencan dengan Ryeowook_ ah _hari Rabu kemarin? Apakah kencan kedua ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Bukankah kamu yang bilang mau pelan-pelan saja?_ ]

"Kencan pertama kami gagal, _hyung_ —tidak benar-benar gagal, tapi tetap saja tidak berakhir mulus. Aku ingin menghapus kenangan buruk dalam ingatan Ryeowook tentang kencan kami."

[ _Gagal? Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun_ ah _?_ ]

"Aku tidak tahu apakah dewi keberuntungan membenciku, tapi tiba-tiba _dia_ muncul. Tadinya aku dan Ryeowook berencana untuk makan malam di restoran langganan kalian, tapi tiba-tiba _dia_ muncul. _Hyung_ tahu sendiri bagaimana Ryeowook bereaksi terhadap _dia_."

[ _Aneh—_ dia _tidak suka makan di restoran seperti itu. Kenapa_ dia _bisa ada—_ ]

"Sudahlah, tidak penting kenapa dia bisa ada di sana. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, _hyung_. Aku bukan orang yang sabar."

[ _Ck, kamu benar-benar hanya manis di depan Ryeowook. Baiklah, pada hari Minggu mereka kencan di—_ ]

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memutus sambungan telpon mereka. Ia segera menghapus kontak Sungmin dari _call history_. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika suatu saat nanti Ryeowook melihat-lihat isi ponselnya.

Ryeowok tidak perlu tahu kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun mengetahui masa lalunya dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya perlu berpura-pura bodoh hingga Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menceritakan masa lalunya pada Kyuhyun. Dan sebentar lagi, mungkin Kyuhyun dapat mencapai tujuannya. Mungkin, karena tak seorangpun dapat melihat masa depan yang menanti.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba. Hari baru di minggu yang juga baru telah datang. Seorang _namja_ tampan tampak sedang menikmati kopi paginya ketika gadis kecil berlari ke arahnya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum lembut pada putri kecilnya dan segera menariknya dalam pangkuan. Gadis kecil itu tertawa kecil, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada _appa_ nya. _Appa_ nya meletakkan kepalanya di puncak kepala gadis kecil itu, sambil sesekali memberi kecupan.

" _Appa_?"

" _Mwoya_ , Ryoko _ah_?"

Ryoko berdiri di pangkuan _appa_ nya dan menjulurkan lengan kecilnya. Tangan kecilnya mencoba meraih sebuah foto yang selalu menghias meja kerja _appa_ nya. Sambil tertawa kecil, _namja_ itu membantu putrinya mengambil foto itu. Ryoko mencengkeram erat foto itu namun berusaha hati-hati—takut foto yang sangat disayangi _appa_ nya itu rusak di tangannya. Tangan kecilnya mengelus sosok _appa_ nya yang ada di foto. Dalam foto itu, ia masih terlihat muda—mungkin kurang dari dua puluh tahun. Di sampingnya, berdiri seseorang yang asing bagi Ryoko.

" _Nugu appa_?"

 _Namja_ itu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan anaknya yang penuh kepolosan. Tanpa susah payah, _namja_ itu mengubah posisi Ryoko. Ia tempelkan dahi mereka dan ia kecup ujung hidung putrinya. Lalu pandangannya berpindah ke foto itu. Senyum lembut dan tulus menghias wajahnya—membuat putrinya memiringkan kepalanya sebelah, karena baru kali ini ia melihat _appa_ nya tersenyum seperti itu. Namun senyum itu tidak menutupi perasaan sedih yang mendominasi tatapannya. Ryoko menyentuh pipi _appa_ nya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, lalu mengecup kecil _appa_ nya di bibir. _Namja_ itu tersenyum kecil dengan kelakuan manis anaknya.

"Dia teman lama _appa_."

"Hee? _Eonnie neomu yeppo_ , _appa_!"

"Bukan, Ryoko _ah_. Dia bukan perempuan. Panggil dia _oppa_ —atau _ahjusshi_ , karena dia teman _appa_."

"Kenapa Ryoko tidak pernah bertemu _ahjusshi_?"

Manik besar Ryoko mengerjap lucu. _Appa_ nya tersenyum sedih dan mengecup dahi putrinya. Dia kembalikan foto itu pada tempat asalnya. Ia eratkan pelukannya dan dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis, ia berkata. " _Ahjusshi_ benci _appa_ , Ryoko _ah_. _Appa_ telah berbuat jahat pada _ahjusshi_."

Ryoko mengalungkan lengan kecil di leher _appa_ nya. Berkali-kali ia memberi kecupan manis di wajah _appa_ nya. Dengan wajah serius, ia menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan menetes.

"Jangan khawatir _appa_ , Ryoko tidak akan benci _appa_."

Senyum manis terbentuk di wajah _namja_ itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tersenyum merasakan kasih sayang tulus yang diberikan putrinya yang berusia empat tahun itu? Tapi sayang, tampaknya ia terlalu buta untuk merasakan kasih sayang yang diberikan istrinya. Yang kini menangis sedih di luar ruangan, menyadari bahwa suaminya tak pernah sekalipun melirik ke arahnya.

* * *

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya dengan senyum manis menghias wajahnya. Dapat ia rasakan lengan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggangnya dan dapat ia rasakan _namja_ itu membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Ryeowook. Dengan perlahan—mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan _namja_ tampan itu—Ryeowook berbalik. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat wajah tertidur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang tampan. Ini bukan kali pertama Ryeowook menyadarinya namun— _namja_ itu memang benar-benar tampan. Rambut cokelatnya berantakan dan sedikit menutupi dahinya. Matanya terpejam, tak ada kerutan di antara kedua alisnya. Kulitnya begitu putih—bahkan lebih putih dari Ryeowook—hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka. Pipinya tidak terlalu _chubby_ atau tirus. Sempurna—Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar sempurna. Ah, kapankah Ryeowook terakhir menganggap orang lain sempurna—selain _dia_? Apakah kini Kyuhyun mulai menggantikan _dia_?

Tangan Ryeowook bermain-main dengan rambut Kyuhyun. Matanya masih terfokus pada wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa mendengar bunyi selain napas teratur yang Kyuhyun hembuskan. Ryeowook bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Ah, kembali Ryeowook bertanya pada dirinya—kapankah terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini? Mungkin enam tahun lalu—atau sepuluh tahun lalu, masa dimana ia baru menjalin hubungan dengan _dia_.

Ryeowook menepis pikirannya dan tangannya bergerak turun menuju wajah Kyuhyun. Ujung jarinya menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun, tanpa melupakan satu tempatpun—seakan-akan ingin menanam ingatan kesempurnaan wajah tersebut. Ryeowook mengecup dahi Kyuhyun dan melepas pelukan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya. Terdengar suara protes kecil dari _namja_ yang masih tertidur itu, namun ia tidak terbangun. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya di alam mimpi.

Ryeowook melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi dan berhenti di depan cermin untuk menatap pantulan dirinya. Kini ia melihat dirinya dari masa lalu dalam pantulan cermin. Dirinya yang masih ceria, masih penuh tawa, masih bersama dengan _dia_. Saat bayangan _dia_ muncul dari belakang, Ryeowook menahan napasnya. Ia melihat dirinya di masa lalu dalam pelukan hangat _dia_. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dalam dunia mereka sendiri. _Namja_ mungil itu berpikir—mungkin yang ia lihat bukanlah pantulan dirinya di cermin, maupun masa lalunya. Mungkin yang ia lihat adalah masa depan yang selalu ia harapkan, masa depan yang merupakan idealnya.

Ryeowook tidak menangis. Ia juga tidak bermonolog ria. Ia hanya menahan napasnya di depan cermin hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Kenapa—kenapa sulit baginya untuk bergerak? Kenapa ia tidak bisa berjalan menuju masa depan dan meninggalkan masa lalunya? Kenapa—apakah karena perasaan yang disebut cinta ini? Tapi bukankah banyak orang yang mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk namun tetap hidup dan bergerak menuju masa depan? Banyak orang yang harus kehilangan sosok terkasihnya dalam keadaan lebih tragis darinya—pergi dari dunia ini, misalnya. Tapi kenapa Ryeowook masih tidak bisa bergerak setelah enam tahun berlalu? Selemah itukah dirinya? Sedalam itukah pengaruh _dia_ dalam hidup Ryeowook?

Perlahan, bayang-bayang yang menurutnya manis dan menakutkan itu berubah kembali menjadi dirinya. Ia kembali melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya di masa lalu—ia benar-benar tampak menyedihkan. Ryeowook tersenyum getir dan mengusap air mata yang hampir menetes dari sudut matanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya dan mengambil suatu tempat kecil. Namun tetap saja _namja_ itu belum berhasil mengalahkan dominasi _dia_ di sana.

"Seandainya perasaanku dapat berubah menjadi benci, tentu semuanya akan lebih mudah."

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar getaran yang familiar. Dia mendesah kesal dan bangun setengah hati. Mengingat ponsel itu tidak membuat getaran menyebalkan pada hari sebelumnya, Kyuhyun sedikit berharap hal yang sama akan terulang hari ini. Namun tampaknya ia salah. Setelah benar-benar terbangun, Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah malas menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan mencarai Ryeowook—ia tahu asistennya pasti sudah berangkat ke kantor.

Seusai mandi, _namja_ tampan itu tidak langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, dan baru melangkah keluar setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah sempurna. Kyuhyun melangkah menuju dapur dan melihat sarapan untuknya telah siap di atas meja makan. Ia segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan bersiap berangkat ke kantor, ketika tiba-tiba ponsel berpelindung ungu itu bergetar lagi, namun hanya sekali. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung—baru kali ini ponsel itu menerima dua kontak sekaligus. Rasa penasaran yang Kyuhyun rasakan lebih besar daripada penghormatan terhadap privasi Ryeowook, hingga ia memutuskan untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

 _ **Ryeowook**_ **ah** _ **,**_ **saranghae** _ **.**_ **Jeongmal saranghae** _ **.**_ **Bogosipeo** _ **,**_ **chagiya.**

Hampir saja Kyuhyun membanting ponsel itu agar hancur berkeping-keping. Namun ia tahan amarahnya, dan dengan segera ia hapus pesan tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan bahwa ia membenci _dia_ , meski mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Jika Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa _dia_ sudah memiliki keluarga namun masih mengejar Ryeowook, mungkin ia tidak akan membencinya. Namun ia mengetahui kenyataan itu—karena berkaitan dengan Ryeowook—sehingga ia memutuskan tak ada yang salah dengan rasa benci yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun membaca pesan yang masuk pada hari sebelumnya. Ia mendecak kesal menyadari bahwa pesan yang tertera di ponsel tersebut adalah penyebab Ryeowook pergi kemarin. Dalam hatinya, ia mengutuk _dia_ dan Ryeowook. Kenapa mereka harus memberi pengaruh begitu dalam pada yang lain? Ya, Kyuhyun tahu _dia_ masih mencintai Ryeowook dan sebaliknya. Ia juga tahu perpisahan mereka adalah sesuatu yang dipaksakan—perpisahan yang tidak diinginkan oleh _dia_ maupun Ryeowook. Namun ia tidak peduli dengan _dia_ , karena _namja_ tampan itu hanya ingin mengganti eksistensi _dia_ di hati Ryeowook dengan eksistensinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook dan berharap perasaannya dibalas. Apakah itu salah?

Menepis amarahnya jauh-jauh, Kyuhyun mengatur agar pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel itu terkirim juga ke dalam ponselnya. Ia mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tempat semula dan berangkat menuju kantornya. Dalam mobil, ia segera mengetik dan mengirim sebuah pesan ke ponsel Sungmin.

* * *

Sungmin berhenti mengetik ceritanya saat ponsel dalam kantung celananya bergetar. Dengan setengah kesal karena pekerjaannya terganggu—sebagai novelis yang baru saja memaksakan sebuah ide untuk bukunya yang baru karena ia tidak memiliki inspirasi, ponsel yang bergetar dapat mengganggu konsentrasinya dan membuyarkan pikirannya—ia membuka pesan itu. Ia langsung menggerutu melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan di saat tidak tepat itu. Cho Kyuhyun.

Hyung _tidak berbohong saat mengatakan Henry Lau sebagai pianis favorit Ryeowook, kan? Karena kalau_ hyung _berbohong dan Ryeowook tidak menikmati kencan kita, aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatan_ hyung _._

Sungmin menghela napas berat menyadari ancaman dari Kyuhyun. Dengan kesal, ia hapus semua hal yang berhasil ia ketik. Ia memang kesal pada Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak berani menyuarakan kekesalannya. Cho Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang menakutkan. Ia tidak pernah menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Ancaman yang ia lontarkan tidak pernah kosong. Sungmin memijat pelipisnya—mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia meminum secangkir teh yang ada di mejanya dan menatap sebuah foto yang selalu menghias mejanya. Fotonya dengan sahabatnya di masa lalu, di masa saat mereka bisa tersenyum lebar tanpa memikirkan masalah dunia.

"Kyuhyun memang menakutkan, tapi aku percaya dia bisa mengembalikan senyumanmu. _Mianhae_ Ryeowook _ah_ , aku tahu aku mengkhianati kepercayaanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikanmu, sekalipun aku harus mempertaruhkan kepercayaanmu. _Jeongmal mianhae_."

 **To be continued**

* * *

EVERYBODY I'M BACK

Ada yang kangen? Nggak ya? Ya sudahlah~

Jadi akhirnya datang juga ide untuk fanfiksi ini, TAPI KENAPA MALAH MENYIMPANG JAUH DARI IDE AWAL AAAHHH! Maafkan aku *bow*

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa fanfiksi ini akan berakhir, karena terlalu banyak penyimpangan (?) dari ide awal, tapi tenanglah, tidak akan ada death chara di sini...mungkin.

Kabar baik, aku sudah memutuskan siapa yang menjadi _dia_. Jangan bertanya dulu, tunggu saja di chapter depan~

Makasih banyak untuk **aidapinky | Bee Coco | elferani | hanazawa kay | chataryna | eryeoziie | choi yewon11**

Aku harap chapter kali ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan *bow*


	8. Chapter 8

_We laugh over silly things_

 _There's still so much I want to do for you_

 _If you knew this secret of mine_

 _Would I still be able to be by your side?_

* * *

 **Trapped**

Pairing : Kyuwook

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Drama / Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain.

* * *

 _Pada detik Ryeowook melepas cincin pemberiannya dan mengembalikannya, Ryeowook tahu hatinya menjerit. Ia tahu dirinya perlahan mati dari dalam. Bukan hanya dirinya yang sakit—_ dia _juga. Hati keduanya hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Hubungan mereka memang rapuh dari awal, dan berita yang dilontarkan olehnya tidak membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik._

"Chagiya _, kamu tidak serius, kan? Aku—aku tidak akan ragu memutuskan perjodohan ini untukmu._ Jebal _—"_

" _Jangan. Jangan pertaruhkan nama baik keluargamu hanya untuk aku. Jangan kecewakan kedua orang tuamu hanya untuk orang sepertiku. Jangan korbankan kebahagiaanmu,_ jebal _."_

" _Kebahagiaan? Aku tidak akan bahagia tanpamu! Aku—aku tidak yakin hatiku bisa mencintai orang selain dirimu._ Jebal _, Ryeowook_ ah _. Jangan begini."_

 _Bibir Ryeowook bergetar dan air matanya siap menetes, namun ia tetap keras kepala. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak bertemu pandang dengan_ namja _yang paling ia cintai. Walau berat, Ryeowook harus bisa melepaskannya. Dia tidak boleh egois. Dia tidak mau menahan_ namja _di hadapannya dan menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan orang lain karena keegoisannya. Karena hanya dengan cinta, seseorang tidak akan bahagia._

" _Pergilah. Berbahagialah."_

 _Namun saat kedua lengan milik_ dia _merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan, Ryeowook tidak lagi dapat menahan air matanya. Tapi ia tetap keras kepala sekalipun_ dia _memohon agar Ryeowook memikirkan ulang keputusannya. Ia tidak mengubah keputusannya, meski dapat ia rasakan air mata_ nya _membasahi puncak kepalanya._

" _Baiklah, aku akan menikahi_ yeoja _itu. Tapi hubungan kita belum berakhir—aku menolak untuk mengakhirinya. Tunggu aku, Ryeowook_ ah _."_

 _Esok harinya, Ryeowook hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas berisi nomor teleponnya dan pesan agar_ dia _berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu hidupnya. Juga persetujuan bahwa hubungan mereka belum berakhir, namun tidak berlanjut._

 _Sejak detik itu, Ryeowook tahu bahwa dia telah menjebak dirinya sendiri._

* * *

Ryeowook terbangun dari lamunan masa lalunya saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang melakukan perjalanan dinas dan menyeret Ryeowook meski pada rencana awal seharusnya Donghae yang ikut. Namun Kyuhyun mengubah keputusannya secara tiba-tiba—dengan mengatakan sehari sebelumnya bahwa pergi dengan Donghae membosankan dan merengek agar Ryeowook yang menemaninya. Donghae menurut saja dan merasa beruntung karena tidak perlu mengurus bosnya yang merepotkan, walau ia merasa sedikit khawatir karena terlanjur memesan satu kamar hotel dengan dua _single bed_ —bagaimanapun juga, Donghae hanya mengenal Ryeowook dalam sosok Ryeona. Namun Ryeowook tidak merasa keberatan dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja sekamar dengan bosnya—ia tidak berbohong. Dua tahun mengenal Kyuhyun dan tiga bulan tinggal bersama membuatnya terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Walau tiga hari bukanlah waktu yang lama, namun hanya membayangkan tiga hari tanpa Kyuhyun sudah cukup membuat Ryeowook merasa kesepian. Tentu Ryeowook tidak mengakui hal itu pada Kyuhyun, atau _namja_ itu akan bersorak kegirangan.

" _Waeyo_ , Ryeowook _ah_? Kamu kelihatan sedih."

Mata Ryeowook bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun. Dapat ia lihat perasaan khawatir di manik hitam _namja_ tampan yang kini berlutut di hadapannya. Ryeowook menggeleng dan menarik senyum kecil. Dia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan menarik kepala _namja_ itu ke dadanya. Yang ditarik ke dalam pelukan merasa kaget, namun ia tidak terlihat menolak. Sebaliknya, kini ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ryeowook.

" _Waeyo_? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Aku…tidak menangis. Aku rasa itu adalah sebuah kemajuan."

"Apakah kamu sedang mengingat masa lalumu?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Apakah kamu mau menceritakannya padaku? Aku tidak akan berkomentar, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

" _Aniyo_ , Kyuhyun _ah_. Aku tidak mau—untuk saat ini."

Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk mengubah posisi mereka. Suasana hening menyelimuti. Keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun merasa senang dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Ryeowook—baru kali ini ia merasakan _namja_ mungil itu berinisiatif dalam hal yang manis—namun merasa sedikit sebal dan sedih karena _namja_ yang dicintainya itu masih belum begitu terbuka padanya. Kontak fisik mereka memang sudah bertambah frekuensinya—kecuali bergulat di ranjang yang semakin jarang mereka lakukan. Ryeowook juga sudah tidak menolak hal-hal manis yang Kyuhyun mulai, namun hati Ryeowook terbuka dengan sangat perlahan. _Namja_ tampan itu berusaha bersabar dan memakai kesempatan kecil yang ia miliki. Pikiran Ryeowook kacau. Peperangan antara masa lalunya dengan _dia_ dan masa sekarang dengan Kyuhyun masih belum berhenti. Dalam hatinya juga perasaan hangat dari Kyuhyun masih berperang dengan rasa sakit dari _dia_. Ryeowook tidak mengerti lagi dirinya sendiri.

Saat kakinya sudah terasa tidak nyaman, barulah Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ryeowook _ah_ , aku senang dengan posisi kita—jarang-jarang kamu memelukku lebih dulu—tapi kakiku rasanya pegal. Bisakah kita ubah posisi ini?"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook segera melepas pelukannya dan tertawa canggung. Tampaknya ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya dan merasa terlalu nyaman dengan posisi mereka hingga tidak sadar bahwa posisi Kyuhyun sangat tidak mengenakkan. Kyuhyun segera bangun dari posisi berlututnya dan duduk di samping Ryeowook. Tanpa banyak kesulitan, _namja_ tampan itu menarik _namja_ manis itu ke pangkuannya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ryeowook dan ditumpukan kepalanya di atas bahu Ryeowook.

"Kamu tahu, aku menyesal kita tinggal di kamar dengan dua _single bed_."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tadinya Donghae _ssi_ memesan kamar ini untukmu dan dirinya. Memangnya kamu mau tidur bersama dengan Donghae _ssi_? Sudah untung aku berhasil membujuk Donghae _ssi_ untuk tidak memesan kamar yang lain."

"Dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak tertarik dengan _yeoja_ maupun _namja_. Kamu menyebutku aseksual—dan sialnya Donghae _hyung_ percaya dengan mudah. Kamu tahu kan aku tidak aseksual—ayolah, aku tergila-gila padamu, Ryeowook _ah_. _Jeongmal saranghae_."

Ryeowook memilih untuk diam. Kenapa dia tidak menolak Kyuhyun seperti biasanya? Entahlah, rasanya ada yang mengganjal kerongkongannya hingga tak satupun suara dapat ia keluarkan. Baik itu penolakan, maupun penerimaan. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar tak ada respon dari Ryeowook—biasanya _namja_ mungil di pangkuannya akan segera memberinya penolakan, kenapa kali ini tidak? Ada sedikit perasaan senang karena ia tidak ditolak, namun perasaan kecewa mendominasi hatinya. Walau tidak ditolak, bukankah dia digantungkan? Haruskah ia meninggikan harapannya, atau tetap pada posisinya sekarang? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Ryeowook hanya terlalu lelah karena telah menolaknya berkali-kali, tapi dia tetap keras kepala?

"Aku mau mandi."

Ryeowook melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kopernya. Tak sekalipun ia lirik _namja_ tampan yang duduk di salah satu kasur. _Namja_ tampan itu juga tidak berharap untuk dilirik—menatap manik Ryeowook sama saja dengan menatap hatinya, dan Kyuhyun belum siap. Untuk kali ini, tak sedikitpun ia ingin mengetahui ekspresi seperti apa yang ada di mata Ryeowook, perasaan apa yang mendominasi hatinya. Ia hanya menatap sosok Ryeowook dari belakang yang kini melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum _namja_ mungil itu menutup pintu kamar mandi, Kyuhyun mengingat rencana untuk kencan keduanya.

"Ryeowook _ah_ , pastikan hari Minggu besok kamu tidak ada rencana untuk pergi, karena aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup.

* * *

Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidurnya saat ia merasakan kehangatan seseorang di belakangnya. Dilihatnya jam yang ada di meja nakas—pukul 01.27. Kyuhyun berbalik dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan teman tidurnya yang seharusnya berada di kasur berjarak satu setengah meter darinya, Meski sedikit kesulitan karena Ryeowook mencengkeram piyamanya—Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tidur Ryeowook yang begitu tenang. Meski ia terlihat lucu dengan bibir mengerucut dan dahi mengernyit—mimpi apa yang sedang dilihat olehnya? Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ryeowook dan mengecup dahinya. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Ryeowook semakin menempel padanya. Sekali lagi ia mengecup Ryeowook pada puncak kepalanya, sebelum menyusul _namja_ mungil dalam pelukannya ke dunia mimpi.

Saat Ryeowook terbangun pagi itu, ia tidak merasa heran maupun kaget telah berpindah ke kasur Kyuhyun. Ia juga tidak merasa aneh terbangun dalam pelukan hangat _namja_ yang tertidur di hadapannya. Ini adalah pagi yang tidak berbeda dengan yang lain. Senyum kecil menghias wajahnya saat Kyuhyun menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya. Bahkan senyumnya belum hilang saat ia mendengar jelas gumaman Kyuhyun—deklarasi cintanya pada Ryeowook. Itu adalah hal baru, karena biasanya ia akan merasa terbebani oleh perasaan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengecup dahi Kyuhyun dan melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak mengganggu tidur bosnya.

Ia memulai harinya dengan mandi pagi, memesan _room service_ , dan membangunkan Kyuhyun—perjalanan dinas tidak akan menghapus kebiasaannya. Hanya satu yang berbeda, mereka menyantap sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam bersama.

Perjalanan dinas mereka berakhir dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Saat keduanya kembali ke kantor, Donghae tidak menyerang Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan aneh. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun bingung, namun dengan mudah Donghae menjawab bahwa ia percaya orientasi seksual Kyuhyun adalah aseksual. Tawa Ryeowook sebagai respon jawaban Donghae tidak mengurangi rasa kesal Kyuhyun.

* * *

Saat Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil, dahinya mengernyit. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang, dan dapat terdengar pintu mobil ditutup oleh Kangin. Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya dan dengan mudah melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook. Dari ekor matanya, _namja_ mungil yang kini berpenampilan sebagai Ryeona itu dapat melihat Kangin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun hanya dalam beberapa detik dan wajahnya kembali netral. Supir Kyuhyun tahu Ryeowook—atau yang dia kenal Ryeona—tinggal dengan Kyuhyun, namun baru kali ini ia melihat mereka bermesraan. Ryeowook tahu ada perasaan bingung dari mata Kangin, namun ia memutuskan kembali menatap tempat kencan mereka.

Pameran lukisan.

Kenapa Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke tempat ini? Ryeowook bahkan tidak tahu banyak mengenai lukisan—walau di masa lalu, _dia_ selalu mengajaknya ke pameran lukisan pada hari yang sama, hari Minggu. Dahi Ryeowook mengernyit semakin dalam menyadari betapa familiar suasana ini. Sejujurnya, kencan pertama mereka juga sangat familiar baginya—pergi berbelanja atau lebih tepatnya berjalan-jalan di mal, menonton film, dan makan malam pada hari Rabu. Hanya orang yang berbeda yang mengajaknya melakukan kegiatan itu. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tahu jadwal Ryeowook dengan _dia_ kan? _Namja_ tampan itu baru mengetahui sangat sedikit dari masa lalunya dengan _dia_. Walau Ryeowook tahu Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang bisa dibilang menakutkan jika sudah terobsesi akan sesuatu, tapi tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengetahui masa lalunya sejauh itu kan? Ryeowook menepis rasa curiganya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membawanya ke dalam gedung di depan mereka.

Semuanya terasa janggal untuk disebut kebetulan. Namun Ryeowook mencoba untuk percaya pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu sudah berjanji akan mencoba memperbaikinya, dan tidak ada salahnya untuk memberi kesempatan. Mungkin Ryeowook sudah menyadari—setelah enam tahun berlalu—betapa rusaknya dirinya. Atau mungkin ucapan Sungmin terakhir mereka bertemu menggugah hatinya. Atau mungkin perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya mulai membuka pintu hatinya. Atau mungkin karena sudah lama _dia_ tidak menyerang Ryeowook dengan kontaknya. Dan segala kemungkinan lain yang membuat kepalanya pusing segera hilang saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dilepasnya tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan kini ia menautkan jari mereka.

Mungkin sebenarnya bukan Ryeowook yang memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin sebenarnya Kyuhyun menunjukkan bahwa ada yang namanya kesempatan kedua pada Ryeowook. Pikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum.

* * *

Keduanya berjalan tanpa arah mengitari gedung yang dipenuhi lukisan di dinding. Mereka menatap lukisan-lukisan itu dengan pandangan bosan—karena sesungguhnya tidak satupun dari mereka tertarik. Terkadang Kyuhyun atau Ryeowook berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi lukisan yang menurut mereka menarik—namun hanya beberapa detik dan keduanya langsung bosan. Tampaknya lukisan benar-benar bukan minat mereka. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang bisa dengan mudah menyembunyikan rasa bosannya, Kyuhyun beberapa kali mendesah bosan. Ryeowook yang melirik _namja_ di sampingnya dari ekor matanya tertawa kecil. Ia berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah lukisan sembarang.

"Kyuhyun _ah_ , kalau tidak suka lukisan, kenapa mengajakku ke sini?"

"Bukannya kamu suka ke pameran lukisan?"

Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya karena keceplosan. Ryeowook memandangnya dengan aneh—dan sedikit curiga. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, Kyuhyun tak tahu. _Namja_ tampan itu ingin menghapus dialog mereka beberapa detik yang lalu walau ia tahu itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun segera memutar otaknya, mencari jawaban yang tidak akan membuat Ryeowook curiga. Ini baru kencan kedua mereka, dia masih punya banyak rencana kencan untuk ke depannya. Jika rahasianya terbongkar sekarang, Kyuhyun tahu kesempatan kecilnya untuk mendapatkan hati Ryeowook akan hilang. Baru saja ia mau meralat, Ryeowook sudah bicara terlebih dahulu.

" _Aniyo_ , apakah kamu bertanya pada Sungmin _hyung_?"

Ryeowook menanti jawaban Kyuhyun dengan pikiran berantakan. Ia bingung, penasaran, dan tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak curiga pada _namja_ di hadapannya. Ryeowook tidak ingat pernah pergi ke pameran lukisan sejak berpisah dengan _dia_ —dan itu terjadi enam tahun lalu, tapi Ryeowook baru mengenal Kyuhyun dua tahun lalu. Ayolah— _namja_ mungil itu bahkan tidak ingat pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik pada lukisan, karena dia memang tidak tertarik. Dapat Ryeowook dengar Kyuhyun menghela napas yang ia tahan, membuat rasa curiganya semakin tumbuh.

"A-aah, _ne_. Lihat, lukisan itu menarik sekali!"

Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook ke sebuah lukisan yang katanya "menarik". Ryeowook tahu Kyuhyun hanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan—meski ia ingin menekan Kyuhyun lebih jauh, namun pertanyaan dalam pikirannya menghilang saat melihat wajah bingung Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh dan melihat lukisan yang menjadi fokus tatapan Kyuhyun. Hanya sebuah lukisan abstrak yang tampak seperti coret-coretan anak kecil. Wajah bingung Kyuhyun perlahan berubah menjadi bosan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari lukisan ini."

"Bukannya kamu yang bilang lukisan ini menarik sekali?"

"Aku—uuh, lukisan zaman sekarang sangat membingungkan. Apanya yang menarik dari lukisan yang anak kecil juga bisa buat?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti dunia lukisan. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjut berkeliling?"

Kyuhyun menuruti saran Ryeowook, dan keduanya kembali berkeliling. Setiap menemukan lukisan yang menurut mereka konyol, masing-masing akan menyebut bahwa lukisan itu mirip dengan yang lain. Beberapa kali mereka ditatap aneh dan dikirim tatapan mematikan oleh pengunjung lain—namun mereka tidak peduli. Ryeowook merasa beruntung lukisan kesukaan _dia_ tidak dipajang di pameran tersebut, karena lukisan itu hanya akan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu dan akan menghancurkan kencan mereka. Sudah cukup kencan pertama mereka tidak berakhir indah, Ryeowook tidak mau menggagalkan kencan kedua mereka.

Saat keduanya melangkah keluar gedung, hari sudah sore. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di pameran lukisan selama kira-kira empat jam. Ryeowook bisa merasakan pegal di kakinya karena berjalan terlalu lama dengan sepatu hak tinggi. Ia menggerutu saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Namun senyum lebar langsung terbentuk di wajahnya saat _namja_ tampan itu mengeluarkan dua buah tiket dari kantung celananya.

"Tiket masuk untuk resital piano Henry Lau! Kenapa kamu bisa mendapatkannya? Aku bahkan gagal membelinya karena tiketnya langsung habis sepuluh jam sejak dijual!"

"Aku punya koneksi tersendiri. Aku rasa ini cukup sebagai permintaan maafku atas kencan membosankan barusan?"

"Kyuhyun _ah_ , _saranghae_!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat Ryeowook memeluknya erat. Meski deklarasi Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar tidak lebih dari ucapan terima kasih, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan senang yang muncul di hatinya. Baru kali ini Ryeowook mengucapkan satu kata itu, dan ia berharap akan mendengarnya suatu saat nanti dari lubuk hati _namja_ mungil itu yang paling dalam. Dan untuk mewujudkan harapannya, rencana Kyuhyun tidak boleh gagal, dan rahasianya dengan Sungmin harus utuh terjaga.

Namun rahasia disebut rahasia karena kita tidak tahu kapan akan bocor.

 **To be continued**

* * *

Uh...hai? Apakah masih ada orang yang menunggu cerita ini?

Aku harap masih ada orang yang sudi membaca cerita ini, maafkan aku update kelamaan ;w; *bow*

Jadi...aku menemui kebuntuan dalam cerita ini. Ya, jalan buntu. Lebih tepatnya aku sedang tidak ada mood apapun untuk menulis. Maafkan jika aku tidak bisa update chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat. Aku harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian yang sudah menunggu

Terima kasih untuk **Guest | aidapinky | Hanazawa Kay | elferani | Bee Coco | choi yewon11 | Gyupal | Guest** (2) **Ti tokk** yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya ^v^


End file.
